


The Pendragon Pack

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protective Arthur, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur doesn't know what to expect when he gets a request from a stray wolf, Merlin, to join his Pack.Can he trust the wolf to maintain the peace he's worked so hard to forge?
Series: Merlin Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 137
Kudos: 433
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a prompt from MZsD22, thank you for the suggestion!
> 
> I've decided to run with it a bit, it'll be about ten chapters (unless I get attached again), and I'm unsure about relationships between the group, so feel free to comment with suggestions!

Arthur had gathered them all here, to the main building in the Pack’s territory, with hopes of understanding why they had received such an application. It was common that people wanted to join the Pendragon Pack, considering it was one of the most elite, and usually Arthur would turn them down. The last thing he wanted was a large Pack, it would mean more risk of being dethroned from the position of top Alpha.

The problem with this application was the person who had applied. Uther, Arthur’s father and the prior-Pack Leader, had been brutal. He’d ripped through entire Packs, slaughtered hundreds of werewolves, in the name of making the Pendragon Pack the top-dog. It had worked, they were feared throughout the land, and as reparation to what his father had done, Arthur had extended a peace offering to the remaining members of some of the slaughtered clans.

It was supposed to stop revenge, to offer a place inside his Pack, a respected position. Nobody in their right mind would accept the offer, not when it had been Arthur’s Pack that had killed the others. Yet here they were, a member of the Dragonlord Pack, the last of its kind.

‘Do we accept?’ Gwaine asked, staring at the letter. It was pleasant enough, a werewolf by the name of Merlin, who had requested a home and a position in the Pack. Arthur, resting his head on his fist, stared across to the others that sat at the meeting point. It was nicknamed the Round Table, the place where they convened to discuss his Pack.

Arthur had only his most trusted members at the Table. His half-sister, Morgana, a Beta-wolf that had a habit of acting as Lead Female in the Pack. Guinevere, another beta, who had been nothing but loyal to both the Pendragon siblings. Then there were the Alphas, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Leon. His closest friends, and the strongest members of the Pack. Finally, another Beta, Gaius. The only member of his father’s council that he trusted.

‘We have no choice.’ Morgana pointed out, and Arthur had to agree. They had made this offer, thinking none would be stupid enough to accept, yet evidently, this Merlin was an idiot.

‘Does it say his secondary?’ Percival was referring to his status, whether he was an Alpha or Beta. They were the two most common kinds, the only two in this Pack, and most other Packs in Albion.

‘There is no mention of it.’ Arthur remarked, handing the letter across so they could all read it.

‘If he’s an Alpha…’ There might be issues, the unspoken problem with the letter. Inviting an Alpha was always trouble, but from a Pack as powerful as the Dragonlords? It was said that they, much like Morgana, had a gift. One that connected them to the earth around, to Albion, the place where they roamed. Their pack territory ran over a place named Camelot, but they could branch out into surrounding territories, if needed.

‘We arrange to meet him. Somewhere neutral, to see if we could accept such a wolf into our Pack.’ Morgana stated. Even though it wasn’t a question, she still tilted her head to him, a sign of submission. All Pendragon’s were stubborn, but at least Morgana had the sense not to fight with him on this topic.

‘He may even be useful. A rogue wolf might have information on the border Packs.’ Arthur’s Pack, being as elite as it was, had made many enemies on its rise to fame. The border Packs were a collective term, for the wolves that dared to oppose him. Cenred, one of the wolves that Arthur hated most, was his current issue.

‘Write back to him, have the letter sent back.’ He’d used runners, wolves that acted as ambassadors between Packs, to take the letter across Albion. It meant that he had some way of paying for such a service, so the wolf might be more important that Arthur first suspected. Either way, Merlin was a risk to the Pack, and that was a worrying thought.

‘Are we going out Hunting, tonight?’ Morgana inquired, standing up and smoothing down the dress she was wearing. Arthur gave a brief nod, watched as her and Gwen left. Gaius, as the Pack Healer, quickly left to do his rounds as well, leaving the six Alphas. During summer months, they usually managed to spend most of their time together, hunting and practicing in the woods that surrounded the main hub of the Pack.

Winter, however, was harder. They were cooped up, forced to stay close to the village when in human-form, and if they shifted, they couldn’t go far due to the weather. It meant that they got in each other’s way, began to feel the strain of being together for too long.

It was late summer, and it meant that the Pack had to start preparing for Winter. It was one of the worst times for a new wolf to enter the Pack, and Arthur could tell the others were worried about what would happen if Merlin turned out to be an Alpha. Not many had challenged Arthur for his status as Pack Leader, but if Merlin did…

‘We’re by your side, as always, Arthur.’ Leon assured, the others nodding. Despite how they fought, they got along rather well. A weird mix of werewolves, some from Camelot originally, others from further stretches of Albion.

The Pack Leader walked out into the sun, looked around the village. It was busy, people preparing their homes for the winter storms, or harvesting the crops that grew in the fields around the village. In the centre, the well that provided water for them, younger pups playing around the base of it. Most people nodded their heads as they walked past, a symbol of respect. Not many were in wolf-form at this time, it was usually kept for Hunts and the colder weather, but there were a couple that his eyes drifted over.

He moved to his own home, which was shared with him and Morgana. Around his house, the homes of each of his Alphas, Elyan and Gwen sharing as siblings. Gaius lived in the last house, a hut filled with potions and herbs that always confused him when he went in, but Arthur was focused on the fact that there was a spare room.

He could give Merlin, this unknown wolf, a house of himself. Or, he could place him in the care of Gaius, who could keep a close watch on the wolf. It seemed like a good idea, and it meant that Arthur was close-by, in case he was needed.

He could discuss it with Gaius after the Hunt this evening. The man was too old to go out on Hunts, and, considering he had no family within the Pack, would usually struggle for food. Luckily, his gift as the Pack Healer earnt him a portion of everything they hunted, and he was often paid for his work in food and herbs.

Arthur sighed, turned and moved back into his home, and hoped that this wolf wasn’t going to do any damage to his Pack. They had only just settled, with all the turmoil from Uther’s reign, and the last thing he needed was more disrupt.

Especially with Winter coming.


	2. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets the Pack, but is slightly untrusting of the group

‘If he’s an Alpha, won’t this seem confrontational?’ Percival had a point, but Arthur wasn’t too fond of leaving the Pack, not for an unknown Wolf that might still be a threat to them. He’d brought all of the Round Table, minus Gwen and Gaius, who had stayed behind to look after the others. So, with a group of six Alphas and one Beta, Arthur could see why any wolf would be terrified.

‘Arthur’s an idiot, that’s why I’m here.’ Morgana pointed out, and the group continued the hike. They had debated turning, but they figured they wanted to be in human form, it was easier to communicate, and probably less threatening to this Merlin-wolf.

When they arrived at the chosen location, around an hour’s hike from their Pack Village, the meadow was empty. It smelt strongly, however, of a wolf. Arthur tried to pick up the scent, but it was difficult in human form, especially when all he could smell was Lavender. Overwhelming, almost, but in a good way.

‘It smells so sweet.’ Lancelot remarked, sitting down and plucking at a flower, while Arthur gestured for them to settle. Morgana had her head cocked to the side, was scanning the forest lines, before looking to Lancelot.

‘It does.’ Percival agreed, dumped his bag and sat down.

Around ten minutes later, the scent of Lavender was beginning to fade, a slight metallic taste filling the air. Blood, a clear threat, Arthur rising to his feet and getting ready to shift.

‘Oh my word…’ Morgana muttered, and Arthur looked across, followed her gaze to the treeline.

To a wolf. A bloody, beaten wolf, with the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen.

The smell of Lavender suddenly made sense, the wolf was an Omega.

**

Merlin wasn’t an idiot. He knew that asking the Pendragon Pack was a risk, but he’d heard of one of their Beta wolves, the Pendragon’s sibling, Morgana. She had a connection to the Earth, much like he did, and he wanted someone that might understand his plight.

Plus, he didn’t really have anywhere else to go. Being an Omega was hard enough, especially when people thought he would be naturally meek and submissive. He was the opposite, a large wolf despite his secondary gender, naturally inclined to challenge and tease, not back down.

The latest run-in had been with Cenred’s Pack, and he’d narrowly escaped from the conflict with his life. Hiding had been a good idea, with the rest of his possessions stashed somewhere that nobody would ever find them.

The meadow had been the place he’d chosen, scented it entirely before moving away and waiting. The Pack arrived, in human form, and he watched them. Morgana was clearly the woman, he could see the magic surrounding her, and she seemed a strong-willed character. Arthur Pendragon was easy to locate as well, bright blond hair and blue eyes, the way he commanded the attention of the other Alphas.

Merlin weighed up the risks. Either he stayed here, and perished, or he took a chance. He couldn’t hunt for himself, he needed the support of a Pack, and they might be willing to give him that.

And, if the worse came to the worse, and they tried to attack, he would just have to try and defend himself. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone up against Alphas.

So, after watching them for a while, he stepped out. He watched them recognise his scent, Morgana catching sight of him. Then Arthur did, and he watched as the Alpha picked up on his Omega-status. Merlin was cautious, crept forwards slowly, lowering his head and creeping forwards, eyeing up each of the Alphas with caution.

Morgana came forwards, leaving the safety of the Pack and dropping to her knees, offering out her hand. Arthur tensed, Merlin keeping eyes on the Leader while cautiously stretching out, briefly pressing his muzzle to her hand, before retreating.

‘You’re hurt.’ Morgana whacked her brother, and Merlin was surprised that the Leader allowed such a thing.

‘No shit, Arthur.’ She turned back to him, a bright smile that Merlin almost trusted.

‘We have a Healer, back in the Pack. D’you think you can walk?’ The Omega looked from Morgana, up to Arthur, then back. When the Leader didn’t protest, he bowed his head in submission, and Morgana rose back up.

‘You can shift if you want, we have spare clothes.’ He shook his head, oh he wasn’t changing out of wolf form, not with people he didn’t know. She held her hands up in surrender, and Merlin sat down, waiting for them to begin.

When they realised he wouldn’t go until they had, the Pack slowly began to walk. Merlin fell in step, leaving some distance between him and the Alphas, trying not to put too much pressure on his hind left leg.

He could only hope that their Healer was nice.

**

Gaius came out to greet them, spotted the wolf at the back of the Pack almost immediately.

‘Gaius! This is Merlin.’ The wolf, an Omega, looked between the group with hesitation, and Gaius scanned the wounds present. Arthur looked unsure of what to do, staring between the Omega and the Physician, so Gaius moved forwards.

‘Hello Merlin, would you like to follow me? I can have a look at those cuts.’ The wolf studied him, blue eyes scanning for threats, before he slowly moved closer. Gaius, despite not shifting in a long time, knew exactly what the wolf was waiting for. He offered out his hand, palm up, the wolf sniffing to get a better idea of his scent.

‘We’ll be at the Round Table, once you’re done.’ Arthur’s Alphas moved away, leaving Morgana, who smiled to Merlin.

‘See you later!’ The wolf watched her go, then looked back to Gaius.

The man was patient, moved back to his work-station and watched the wolf stand in the doorway, judging the safety of the place. Gaius had met Omegas before, nothing quite like the gangly wolf in front of him, and he could tell Merlin was young. Probably a couple of years younger than Arthur, perhaps close to Morgana’s age.

‘I take it you don’t want to shift?’ He’d heard that Omegas felt vulnerable, in human form, especially with those that they didn’t know. It seemed his knowledge was correct, for Merlin confirmed his words with a brief nod, then looked back to the many potions.

‘This is for the pain,’ He picked up a small bottle, showed it to the wolf, ‘And then I’ll clean the wound and apply a poultice. A couple of days rest, and it should be good as new.’ He’d never seen such colouring, either. He figured that under the dirt, the wolf was a blue roan colour, and made a note to show him where the stream was later.

Finally, the wolf lowered itself to the make-shift patient bed, kept an eye on Gaius as he approached. When he offered out the vial, the wolf looked away.

‘Alright, no pain medication. But I can assure you, it will hurt.’ He realised how stupid it was to say, the wolf had clearly got much bigger things to worry about than the slight pain of the wound on his flank. He wondered what wolf had done it, presumed it was probably an Alpha, then looked to the creature lying out on the fabric.

If Merlin had come to them for help, it could only be assumed that there was nobody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Merlin's in the story, what do you guys think?


	3. A home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's clueless on Omegas, and Merlin is still sassy

‘Gaius.’ Morgana watched the Beta come into the room, bowing his head to Arthur, who was leaning on the table.

‘Where is he?’ She didn’t miss the slightly panicked tone, at a wolf roaming their Pack without any supervision. Still, they’d been shocked to find an Omega, who knew what else Merlin could reveal.

‘Bathing in the stream, Sire.’ It was just outside of the village, not too far from Gaius’ home, and Arthur relaxed ever so slightly. A silence fell, before conversation began once more.

‘What do you know of Omegas?’ This had been the possibility that they hadn't considered. Morgana had never met one, had only heard of them as stories Uther would tell, and most of them were far too crude to be true. Gaius paused, before beginning his tale.

‘Naturally submissive wolves, that tend to thrive in a stable Pack environment. They are known for bringing increased luck to wolf packs, with their ability to soothe tensions and natural maternal instincts that make them ideal for looking after Pups. They require certain luxuries, spaces for themselves that nobody else can enter unless invited, scent is an important part of their lives. They usually stay in wolf-form, unless explicitly trusting the Pack around them.’ Explained why Merlin refused to shift, Morgana thought, looking to her brother. The plan of putting Merlin with Gaius might cause issues, if they required a space for themselves.

‘We’ll have to give him a choice, of whether he wants to stay with you, or a new home.’ Arthur concluded, and Gaius bowed his head.

‘It would be best, Sire.’ That wasn’t what Arthur had wanted to hear, although the rest wasn’t awful.

‘If Omegas are so good for Packs, then why hasn’t he found one?’ It was what Morgana had thought, and Gaius shrugged.

‘It could be any number of reasons. Most Omegas stay in the Pack they were born to, but if he is a Dragonlord, then he’ll have been born just before their execution. A Pack-Alpha like Balinor would have protected Merlin, had he remained alive, so he must have gone somewhere else.’ Morgana always hated the mention of Balinor, the Alpha slaughtered by her own father, along with his Pack. Alphas, Betas, it mattered not how old, or what gender, they were all killed. For Merlin to survive…

‘Do we know who hurt him?’ Arthur asked, and Gaius shook his head.

‘An Omega relies on trust, it would be unwise to push him too far.’ As they spoke, the door was nudged open and Morgana was hit by the sweet smell of lavender, followed by a blue-roan wolf. Now, free of dirt, Merlin looked a lot stronger than he had done before.

‘How did you find us?’ Arthur was impressed, she could tell from his tone, but was more interested in Merlin’s response. The wolf sat down, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

‘Omegas have heightened senses, Sire.’ Gaius provided, trying to hide his smile.

‘Did you just sass me?’ Arthur asked in disbelief, while the Omega cocked his head, putting on his very best innocent expression. Morgana laughed, the Alphas in the room chuckling, and Arthur just battled with the smile that threatened to cross his normally-stern face.

The door opened again, and this time, Guinevere entered. Morgana watched Merlin tense, then cautiously scent the air around her, before settling back down.

‘Guinevere, meet Merlin. Merlin, this is Gwen.’ Like the rest of them, Gwen was shocked by the Omega in the room, then looked intrigued. A friendly smile crossed her face, putting all of them at ease, even Merlin.

‘We have two options for you staying in the Pack, Merlin. You can have your own home, I understand that you’re… disinclined to let strangers into your space. Or, you live with Gaius, who had a spare room in his home.’ Everybody waited, watched the Omega look around them, then to Gaius, then finally back to Arthur. The silence stretched, before Merlin moved closer to Gaius’ side and settled down.

‘Right, I guess that answers that.’ Arthur looked pleased, Gaius proud, and Morgana couldn’t help but feel that Merlin would settle quite well into this Pack.

**

He paced the room, dragged the sheets from the bed and settled them in the corner, furthest from the door. The Pack Leader may have been kind, but he couldn’t trust that it would last forever. Cenred had tricked him into trusting, and he wouldn’t make that same mistake again.

If his father could see him now, staying at the home of the enemy, no doubt he would roll in his grave. Merlin settled onto the blankets, sniffing at them and identifying the faint scent of herbs and other clinical scents, better than the ones he used to have.

He didn’t like free-loading. With Cenred, he’d taken the offerings and didn’t bother to repay, potentially why he eventually became a sore thumb in the Pack. This seemed different, the Pack seemed concerned about his well-being, and Merlin was inclined to try harder.

It was that, or die alone in the woods as the last of his Pack, and he didn’t want that to happen.

After a brief rest, he left the room, found the main room to be empty. It wasn’t that concerning, he had heard Gaius leave earlier, but he did walk around and try to identify all the scents that he could. Once that was done, he stepped out and looked around.

As usual, he drew the attention of anyone close. They could smell what he was, probably had never met somebody like him. The stares were alright, as long as nobody tried to get too close, and he walked around the house to study the outer limits of his home.

With that done, he marked the walk to the stream and back, before deciding he had walked enough for today, and needed to let his leg rest.

By the time he returned to the home, Gaius had returned. He was humming to himself, pottering with different glass vials and liquids that smelt fowl, paused when Merlin came in.

‘I’ll cook us some food later, if you’re hungry.’ He then continued, like it was easy to offer such a thing, and Merlin moved to his own room before the man could see how much emotion a simple act of kindness could cause.

If this was to be his new Pack, how would he find his place? There were so many Alphas, and they seemed so unsure of his status as an Omega. Would they let him Hunt with them? Merlin slumped, drained from the emotions of the day, and let his thoughts drift to Cenred’s Pack.

Did he warn Arthur, of the risk he might face? Or was he overstepping yet another boundary? He wished, not for the first time, that he had grown up in a stable Pack, that he had learnt the rules an Omega should follow, rather being so unconfident and lost.


	4. Attempting to Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's nervous in his new Pack, but wants to settle

For the first week, Merlin stayed inside. He got used to his healing leg, would eat the food that Gaius provided, and briefly would travel to the stream to clean himself and drink. On the seventh day of his time in the Pack, he decided it was time to broaden his knowledge, and so he went to find the Beta.

‘Good morning, Merlin.’ Gaius greeted, packing his bag as he usually did, and the wolf gave a tilt of his head to return the friendly words.

‘I’m going to visit one of the expecting Mothers, I should be back later.’ Merlin hesitated, then yipped, and Gaius paused.

‘Would you like to come with me?’ Merlin nodded, was quick to his side, following him from the home. Heads turned as they walked through the Village, Merlin sticking to his friend like glue. When they reached the home, Gaius knocked before entering, and Merlin waited at the door.

‘You can come in.’ Gaius stated, popping his head back around the frame, and Merlin followed them inside. It was furnished with softer items than Gaius’ home, and on one of the seats was a woman with a very large stomach, flushed, evidently in a little pain.

‘Could we do this in the open air? I’m struggling to breathe in here.’

Merlin hung back, scented the air occasionally, watched the woman whose name was Martha. She was a Beta, pregnant and expecting her first pup, but the Dad wasn’t in the picture. He had been an Alpha, so the pup was expected to be bigger than average, and she was experiencing what Gaius called “Braxton-Hick contractions”, not yet going into labour, but the pain was real.

They’d settled in the sun, though most of the Village seemed to avoid the woman due to the pain she was in. Merlin supposed it was because of the slightly sour scent, a werewolf in labour sometimes smelt bad, to deter predators. Or, that’s what his Mother had taught him. She had also explained that at births of his home-Pack, an Omega should be present. They had the ability to lessen pain, just by sweetening their scent.

He’d never bothered, but this woman seemed nice, and was clearly in a lot of pain. Gaius was crushing something in his little bowl, the woman scowling and saying that it smelt worse than a rotting carcass, which was a nice image.

He hesitated, before moving closer to the woman, who glanced up at him. He shifted his scent gently, not wanting to worry her, watched her eyes glaze over slightly as he worked. He eventually settled his head in her lap, let her run her fingers between his ears, breathing working itself back to an even depth, while she chatted away about the baby.

‘And I’m expecting him to be a boy, I think, an Alpha pup. What d’you think, Merlin?’ He sniffed, concentrated, then shook his head slightly.

‘A girl? Oh, I always wanted a girl.’ Merlin was more than happy to let her ramble on about her Pup-to-be, while he wondered if this was how excited his Mum had been when she’d been expecting him. Did she sit like this, cradling him tenderly?

Eventually, he moved away from the Beta, looked around at the people that had stopped to observe what he’d done. One of them, Guinevere, the one that had been part of Arthur’s Council. She smiled warmly, and he couldn’t help but feel a little in the open.

‘Are you the new Wolf?’ Merlin almost jumped out of his skin, turned to see a small pup, in human-form, staring at him. He was probably no older than five, looked up at him with a curious gaze, and Merlin sat down and lowered his muzzle to seem less threatening.

‘Mama says your special, cause you smell like flowers.’ Merlin chuckled, nuzzled the kid who giggled happily, before some more small children came across.

Cenred had never let him near the pups, told him it would only encourage their antics. But the Mothers seemed quite amused, looked on fondly as the children gathered around him, and Merlin was quite happy to join in the fun.

A game of tag, Merlin chasing the Beta and Alpha pups around in circles, laughing as they tried to outrun him. But he had four legs, and they only had two. One had managed to scramble up to his back, gripped on as he took him around the central well, then back to where the other children were laughing and giggling, clapping with excitement.

Until Merlin promptly tripped, rolled and landed right at the feet of none other than Arthur, Pack Leader, and the laughing stopped. He rose his gaze, almost challenging, but not quite stupid enough to do such a thing.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ Arthur looked amused, and Merlin pouted, let out a rumble, then carried on as if the Pack Leader hadn't interrupted him.

He was beginning to think he might settle in a place like this.

**

Nightmares woke him, and the wolf shuddered off memories of fire and smoke that clogged up his lungs, clouded his vision. He crept from his room, careful not to wake the sleeping Beta, slipping out of the door and into the moonlight. It was almost peaceful, the village was quiet, and the morning air proved to be good in cutting through memories of ash.

‘Nightmares?’ He’d smelt the Alpha, seconds before spotting him. Gwaine, if he remembered the name correctly, sitting on the stone Well and staring up at the sky. He looked slightly flushed, his heartrate was higher than resting, indicating that he was the same.

‘Tell me about it.’ Gwaine huffed with a laugh, and Merlin moved closer. Kept some distance between them, was unsure if he trusted an Alpha yet, but the man seemed alright.

‘You know, I’m not from this place.’ He gestured to the Village, Merlin taking a seat and staring up. He was a broad-shouldered man, with the warmest eyes, and Merlin imagined his wolf was quite the threatening sight.

‘Never thought I’d ever respect the Princess,’ Merlin presumed that was Arthur, ‘But he’s less of a dick than I thought.’ His crude language was a refreshing change from the careful tones people usually adopted around him. He looked lonely, Merlin thought, a wanderer without a home.

‘Guess you understand, a wolf with no home.’ Merlin grumbled in agreement, tilted his head to the sky and admired the stars. When he was little, his Mum had told him that the stars were the most important thing in the world, that they were the ancestors of their family, looking down and protecting him.

They hadn't done a very good job.

Merlin moved closer to the Alpha, attempting to soothe him, to take away some of the sadness and tension that was caught up in his tense muscles. It worked, his breathing evened out, his eyes losing the touch of sadness.

‘You’re voodooing me, right?’ He asked, looking amused, and Merlin barked a laugh. He’d never heard it referred to as such a thing, but it was pretty accurate.

‘Thanks.’ Gwaine stated, and Merlin believed the Alpha to be honest. He inclined his head, then walked back in the direction of his own home.

That was enough interaction for now.


	5. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin joins a Hunt, and finds that he's quite useful in the Pack

Merlin learnt that a Hunt, meant a big deal to the Pack. He skirted around the outside, recognising the Pack by scent for the first time, placing the human-faces to the wolf-forms. Most regarded him oddly, like an outcast at the moment, untrusted by the majority. All wolves, apart from the very old or very young, and the mothers, were expected to be at the Hunt.

He immediately noticed the way that Alphas began to get in each other’s territories, beginning to scrap and fight while they waited for Arthur to arrive from his Hut. Merlin moved between them with ease, and where he walked, Alphas calmed down. They looked confused, like they couldn’t understand how he had such an impact on their hormone levels. Merlin just continued his walk, until he was close to Gwen and Morgana.

‘Hey, Merlin.’ It was weird to be able to talk to them now, with them in wolf-form.

‘Hi.’ He looked between the two Betas, then to the lead group of Alphas, all strutting around like they owned the place. Until, that is, Arthur left his hut.

His wolf was golden, the eyes the same as his human-form, but the wolf was an impressive size. He moved first to his friends, and Merlin noted Gwaine, a dark wolf with tanned legs and the tip of his tail and muzzle.

‘Merlin, I’d prefer it if you could stick with one of us Alphas during the Hunt, until we know what your speciality is.’ It took him a moment to realise that Arthur was waiting on him to make the decision, that he could choose which Alpha to go to.

Logically, he knew very little about any of them, but he at least had spoken properly to one. Or, they’d spoken, and he’d listened.

Gwaine looked pleased when Merlin moved across to him, greeted him with a quick flash of teeth, then looking back to the Pack Leader. Arthur looked between them, then to the rest of the Pack. A quick howl, and they were off.

It was fast-paced, running through the woodland and keeping in line, Merlin matching Gwaine’s strides. On his other side, Morgana ran, a sleek grey wolf with dazzling green eyes. He was impressed with how much they relied on each other, the ability to communicate without even speaking.

They reached the valley, and Merlin looked down to where he could see a herd of deer grazing. The wolves began to move, splitting into groups, and he followed Gwaine into the undergrowth.

Two Alphas, ones he’d noted earlier, were acting up. He saw it, in the slight movements and the way they kept jerking around, nipping at each other and fangs being displayed. It was common in Cenred’s Pack, but with a young wolf by their side, it could be dangerous. They moved to one side, Merlin and Gwaine on the other, and the Omega watched cautiously.

The closer they got, the more the two bickered. Arthur seemed not to have noticed, but some other wolves were trying to break them up, and the young Pup was looking anxious.

Then, it all went wrong. One of the Alpha’s barked, the deer realising the trap, and they began to run. The chase began, but they were too far, and going for creatures they’d never reach.

Merlin nipped Gwaine’s flank, and luckily, the Alpha didn’t ask. He led them away from the charge, through the trees at a breakneck speed, knowing that instinct would drive the deer to the treeline once the initial urge to run had faded. They’d use the trees as cover, and that would give them the opportunity.

Sure enough, up ahead, a young buck-deer was scampering through the trees, darting around and unsuspecting of two wolves approaching.

Gwaine took lead, lunging for the rear flank, and Merlin predicted the dive of the buck. The antlers might be worrying, turning to knock at the wolf hanging on, but it gave Merlin the chance to leap. His claws dug in, teeth clamped on the windpipe and held. Gwaine was gone, to avoid the antlers that might kill a wolf if gored in a bad place, but he was back the moment the creature fell.

‘Impressive.’ He panted out, and Merlin licked his own muzzle clean, acknowledging the Alpha with a nod.

He looked down at their kill, then rose his head and caught scent of the rest of the Pack. They’d need to collect the others, it would be hard to drag such a prize by themselves.

**

Arthur had never been so angry. Okay, that was a lie, but the two Alphas had completely ruined the Hunt. The entire Pack, nearly thirty wolves, had brought down one doe. Nowhere near enough to feed them.

They looked meek, ears flat back and bodies lowered, submitting to him and his anger that had him pacing. One doe deer, enough for scraps if lucky. Those two wouldn’t eat at all, and the ones that stayed at home would have to be prioritised, pups needed energy, and the mothers needed the nutrients. He’d have to try and convince Gaius to eat his portion, because he knew the Beta wouldn’t want to…

Where was Merlin?

The Pack Leader spun, before halting. Coming from the treeline, Gwaine and Merlin were dragging what appeared to be a Buck, a clean kill-wound visible on the neck. Arthur trotted across, his friends following, and Gwaine’s chest puffed out.

Merlin, however, backed away slightly.

‘Impressive kill.’ Arthur commented, nodding to both.

‘All Merlin, I was just along for the ride.’ Gwaine remarked, swanning around despite the fact he’d just admitted it hadn't been his kill. Arthur looked to the Omega, who had that stubborn look back on his face, like he was daring someone to challenge him.

‘Next hunt, you’re by my side.’ Arthur stated, and Merlin’s head bowed, though his eyes didn’t drop.

**

He smiled as Gaius tucked into the meat, watched the others walk around the village with meat on their plates. Merlin was still in wolf-form, had eaten some scraps that were too small to cook, and had retreated back to the edge of the space.

‘You alright?’ Gwaine was back, with a plate with some bread and meat. Merlin nodded, moved across to make room for the man, who sat down and used his knees as a holder for his food.

‘Can you work your voodoo on them? Arthur’s close to snapping.’ The two Alphas again, Brent and James, he’d learnt their names. Merlin figured it was worth his time, considering the Alphas were annoying most of the Pack, and he rose with Gwaine at his side.

Arthur looked angry, sure enough, almost fuming. He then looked puzzled, staring at Merlin as he padded across to the two of them.

James was the first to look his way, almost immediately falling silent, tilting his head in an unconscious movement of submission. Omegas had a weird placement within a pack, they were naturally meek, yet they held such power over Alphas if they chose to use it. Merlin waited until he felt the anger bleed away, looked to Brent.

He was slightly more stubborn, but eventually bowed his head in shame, and Merlin huffed. Gwaine just looked amused, offered him out some of the meat.

‘Told you it was voodoo.’


	6. Cenred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Pack bordering on theirs, Merlin has to tell some secrets

He was running. Faster, his wolf sprinting through the trees and flying over fallen logs and branches, barely avoiding the obstacles that blurred past at this speed. He’d been wrong to walk so far, especially at night, trailing through the woods as he tried to sort out his feelings.

The village came into sight, Merlin using his sense of smell to pick up on the location of Arthur, along with his friends. Luckily, they were all together, despite the fact that it was close to midnight. He didn’t hesitate, rushed into the room and almost barrelled into Gwaine, before dropping the piece of fabric onto the floor.

Arthur looked at him in confusion, the ability to communicate lost now that they were in human-form. Still, Gwaine got the idea, picked up the fabric and breathed in the scent. For Merlin, he could detect it with ease. Evidently, they needed a little more time, before Gwaine’s eyes widened.

‘Cenred’s Pack.’ Arthur swore, snatched it and breathed in deeply, his scent shifting to something that had the other Alphas backing away slightly. Even Merlin felt threatened, moving back and bowing his head slightly.

‘How far?’ Merlin paused, how far had he come? He’d ran so fast, faster than his legs could carry, and now he was aching fiercely.

‘I’ll go with him.’ Gwaine offered when Merlin didn’t answer, and the Lead nodded.

‘Take Lancelot as well. I’ll wake Morgana, Gwen and Gaius.’ The two Alphas followed Merlin outside, stripped down and shifted, while he waited on the treeline.

It was an easy to follow scent, he retraced his steps and halted at an appropriate distance. It was about three miles, although neither Alpha asked why he had been so far from the Pack.

‘They’re patrolling. Looking for something.’ Lancelot murmured, and Merlin hid his flinch. They were looking for him, he realised.

‘Merlin?’ Gwaine had turned to face him, and Merlin hung his head.

‘I think they’re looking for me.’ He admitted, and the two Alphas boxed in closer to him, like they were trying to keep him safe.

‘Then let’s get well away from them.’

**

‘Did he say why?’ Arthur asked, sitting at his council table. Both Lancelot and Gwaine shook their heads, and this troubled the Lead. Something that Cenred wanted, but why? Merlin was a good wolf, he could see that, and there were certain benefits to having him here.

‘It could be because of his heritage, in the Dragonlord Pack.’ Gaius suggested, and that was met by a tense Morgana.

‘Magic? Has he showed any signs?’ All of them shook their heads, Arthur sighing and lowering his head. Cenred’s Pack closing in, and Merlin not telling them everything he knew. He wasn’t supposed to push the Omega, he knew that, but…

The door swung open, and the table fell silent.

Merlin looked unsure, standing on two feet but with a look of hesitancy to enter any further. Bright blue eyes, dark hair that was messy yet suited him. Angled cheekbones, pale skin, skinny and lanky. Not what he’d expected, but somehow, it fitted his wolf perfectly.

Gwaine offered out a seat, moving to grab another one, and the Omega entered the circle with a worried look around.

‘If Cenred’s coming, then we need to be prepared.’ Arthur continued his speech, and the Pack looked ready to obey.

‘We’ll get people on watch, move the vulnerable to the centre of the village.’ Leon suggested, and Arthur gave him a nod. It was a good idea, they would need to keep watch for any signs of the approaching Alpha.

‘They’re looking for a Dragon.’ Merlin blurted out, then bit his lip like he was worried he shouldn’t have spoken. Arthur turned to him, the blood draining from his face, but it was Morgana that spoke.

‘A dragon? Like, the actual dragons?’ Uther had tracked down the creatures, that could often get as big as a large Stag deer. Dangerous, they had the ability to breathe fire, and were not to be messed with. But Arthur had never seen one, thought them all dead. Of course, the Dragonlords were notorious for being able to find them, and control them.

‘Actual Dragons. Dragon, sorry. There’s only one left.’ A headache was beginning to form, the Pack Leader looking to the Omega.

‘Your Original pack, was it true that Balinor was gifted with the ability to control them?’ He didn’t miss the flinch at the mention of his Pack, tried to think of how old Merlin would have been when they were massacred. Was he there?

‘Yes, although he rarely did. It’s a gift, passed down through his bloodline.’ Arthur knew that the Pack hadn't all had the ability, despite their name. Uther had still killed them.

‘If he’s trying to find it, what does he expect to be able to do? He can’t control it.’ Lancelot pointed out, and Arthur was inclined to agree. If Cenred was searching for such a thing, let him find it, and watch in amusement as he burnt.

‘No, but inflicting pain to a Dragon can hurt its kin. Especially the one who hatched it.’ More confusing words that Arthur didn’t really understand.

‘But the Dragonlords are dead.’ Arthur pointed out, then winced at his blunt wording. Merlin just shot him a glare, before his expression softened.

‘I’m not.’ He halted, looked to the timid Omega, tried to understand what he was suggesting.

‘It’s yours?!’ Morgana looked shocked, and Merlin now looked uncomfortable.

‘A gift, when I was a Pup, an egg to hatch. The last egg.’ He amended, and the group looked intrigued.

‘Why would you be given such a thing?’ Arthur asked, not insulting, just curious. Merlin paused, looking anywhere but at the group around him.

‘I’m Balinor’s only child.’

**

Merlin was back in wolf-form, listened to the group arguing about how best to proceed. Half of them wanted to attack Cenred, the other half wanted to find the Dragon before they did. All he could think of was how disappointed his father would be, if he found out that Merlin had given up his secret to the son of the wolf that killed him. Killed all their Pack.

_So much blood, ash lining the sky grey, fire making it uncomfortably hot, the smell…_

‘Are you okay?’ He jumped out of his skin, found Gwen sitting on the edge of the Well. Merlin hesitated, before moving closer to her, resting his muzzle in her lap. Her fingers traced through his fur, softly, gently.

‘I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it was like for you.’ He didn’t say anything, just tucked closer to the Beta and hoped that his ancestors would forgive him.


	7. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dragon, sad Merlin, and more secrets revealed

‘We’re going to find the Dragon.’ Arthur concluded, looking across to his closest Pack members. Merlin was looking ashamed, scared even, hidden at the back of the others. He didn’t know how to handle having an Alpha’s heir in his Pack, even if Merlin was an Omega. So many secrets, yet as he finished his speech he walked across.

‘Can you lead us?’ Merlin nodded, waited for them all to shift. Arthur stripped down, didn’t miss the way the Omega moved away from everyone else when they did so. Gwaine was the first to Merlin’s side, followed by Gwen, before they began the trip. Morgana was staying behind, to make sure the Pack was safe.

They didn’t ask where they were going, just followed Merlin’s blue-roan wolf through the trees. Arthur chatted with his Alphas towards the back of the Pack, while Merlin stayed with Gwen and Gwaine, seemingly quite happy in their company.

‘Do you think Merlin’s telling us everything?’ Leon inquired, and Arthur cocked his head to the side, to the brown wolf that was his second, Morgana aside.

‘I think he’d being pretty trusting, considering his entire Pack were slaughtered.’ Arthur wondered if Merlin had been there, wanted to ask, but knew it wasn’t his place to question such a thing. The Omega had trusted them enough to shift, to tell them who he was, and to let them follow him through the woods.

**

Merlin halted in the clearing, lowered his muzzle to the ground to breathe in the scent. He walked across to the hatch, a metal lid hidden in the undergrowth, where he had kept everything that he had left from his Pack. The group had shifted back, distributing clothing from the rucksacks that they’d carried, but Merlin was too afraid to shift in front of them.

They’d see it, the marks from the fires, and he wasn’t one for showing such things. Merlin watched Arthur eye up the hatch curiously, before the Omega tipped his head back and howled.

It wasn’t an Alpha’s howl, full of power and strength, nor a typical Omega howl, of fear. It was his own, an Alpha’s son, but never quite the Leader a Pack would need. The only reason he was alive was because he was an Omega.

The ground shuddered, and the humans moved away as Aithusa appeared, white scales reflecting light as he landed. Merlin grinned, rushed to the Dragon and welcomed the snuggling, the snout pressing to his muzzle curiously. He’d missed his hatchling.

Aithusa had missed him just as much, was cuddling and wrapping wings around the wolf. Eventually, he was forced to pull away, Gwaine was creeping closer with wide eyes.

‘Oh, you’re gorgeous.’ Aithusa preened, met Gwaine’s hand and nuzzled into it. Merlin circled, keeping an eye on his hatchling while scenting the area to make sure nobody was close by.

The Dragon came across to Merlin, the wolf shifting aside the undergrowth and the hatchling breathing over the metal door. It clicked, the lock shifting, and Gwaine came forth to open it.

Merlin disappeared into the darkness, Aithusa following, and he figured the others would come with them.

**

It was a hole in the ground, but Arthur was determined not to show fear, climbed in and let the others follow. The Dragon, by Gods he’d never seen something so terrifying, was in front, stopped a way back and nudged at the wall.

A light flicked on, and Arthur tensed.

He’d heard of the Dragonlord Pack, notorious for their hidden secrets and wealth, but he hadn't anticipated this. Coins, gold, shiny things in thin sacks lining the room. There were furnishings, far nicer than Arthur could get his hands on, soft furs and boxes that he wanted to explore.

Merlin returned, this time in human form, fully dressed. His eyes were only on the Dragon, the two communicating without speaking, the Dragon settling on one of the chairs.

‘This is everything that’s left of your Pack?’ Gwaine asked gently, and Merlin jerked his head in agreement. Arthur felt the guilt, walked around the room and tried not to touch.

‘You could bring Aithusa with you, to stay at our Pack.’ The Dragon snorted fire, and Merlin shook his head.

‘I couldn’t Cage him in, he deserves to roam free. He won’t be caught by Cenred, I just have to untether him from here.’ Arthur didn’t ask what that meant, just watched as Merlin disappeared, returning with what looked to be a Dragon scale. It was golden, bright and shining, reflecting the lighting of the room.

‘Each Dragon has a tether, which its closest kin owns.’ Merlin explained, walking across to Aithusa and lifting one of his wings.

‘But if I give it back, then Aithusa no longer is bound to me. He’s free.’ Arthur didn’t dare break the moment, the sadness that radiated from the Omega. It made him sad, made him hurt inside, and he could tell it had the same affect on the Alphas.

Aithusa whined, and Merlin’s hand stroked down his neck soothingly.

‘It’s okay, buddy, you’re free now. You can go anywhere.’ The Dragon pressed its snout against Merlin’s cheek, and Arthur looked away when he saw a flash of tears.

‘You should see this.’ Gwaine muttered from the other room, Arthur leaving Merlin and the Dragon to go into the other room.

Paintings, of the Pack members. Each painting had a frame, was hung on the wall of the room. The group looked around, focused on the end painting.

The man was evidently an Alpha, broad shoulders and a determined gaze. Wild hair, but a trimmed beard, and was smiling down at a child sitting on his knee. A woman, holding her baby and her husband, and Arthur didn’t need to ask to know that the child was Merlin.

‘Can we go? I don’t like this place.’ Merlin was in the doorway, refused to look to the paintings, just moved from one foot to the other anxiously. Arthur moved away from the scene quickly, feeling like he’d overstepped.

‘Of course.’

**

He stayed in human-form, walked with them on the way back. Aithusa was gone, had taken to the skies where he belonged, and now Merlin was alone again. His leg ached, he must have strained it trying to run so fast.

‘Want to help me bug Arthur?’ Gwaine asked, giving him a strained smile, and Merlin noted that the other Alphas looked just as miserable.

It was him. He’d forgotten how much he could affect them, winced and then tried to lighten his mood. Shifting his emotion, letting his scent turn sweeter, and forcing a smile to his face. The others noticed, and Arthur looked ready to tell him he didn’t have to do such a thing.

But that was his job, as an Omega.

‘Of course.’ He grinned at Gwaine, tried not to think too deeply about his emotions.

_‘You see, Merlin, an Omega is something very special. He can bind a Pack, or break it apart, just by how he acts.’ His father scolded, then winked cheekily. Merlin giggled, followed his example and lightened his scent, watched the Alphas around them turn to him and smile._

_‘That’s what an Omega does, my son. The glue, to a Pack, or the hammer that chisels them apart.’_


	8. Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truths revealed, and some bonding between the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!!

Cenred’s Pack were keeping away from their territory, and Merlin got used to walking around on two legs. Spending time with Gwaine, Morgana and Gwen helped him settle, going with Gaius on his rounds, helping with the new Pup, George, who was adorable. It was what had led the group to the meadow, dozing in the sun while the others played in the Lake, and Merlin relaxed.

**

_They were under attack. Merlin didn’t know why, just that there was an awful smell when he woke, the taste of fire under his tongue. He rolled from the bed, blinked back sleep and stared at the red murky light coming from the other huts._

_It took the Pup a moment to understand that he had to move, felt hands grabbing him and pulling him out of his bed._

_His Mama, eyes wide with fear, dragging him from his comfort blankets and out into the house. His Father was nowhere to be seen, evidently he had gone to help the Pack, and his Mama helped him out under the night’s sky. It wasn’t dark, the world appeared to be on fire, and he cowered back from the flames._

_‘Come on Merlin! We have to go!’ But the Omega didn’t know how to move his legs, not when everything he knew inside him told Merlin to run back to shelter. Mama scooped him up, took to sprinting through the mess. Merlin tried to reach for his Magic, to maybe keep the two of them safe from the fire, but he couldn’t get a handle of it._

_She tripped, Merlin crying out as he hit the floor, hot against his skin. Burning, the child standing and tumbling back, fell against something soft. The fur of a wolf, but when he turned…_

_Glassy eyes, the deepest of brown, and Merlin screamed. Screamed and screamed, because the wolf was dead, but the scent was so familiar._

_Shouting filled the air, Merlin’s head snapping up to see a man amongst the chaos, blue eyes shining with malice as he looked through the wreck. Merlin turned for his Mother, only to find her unmoving, a large piece of wood having fallen across her leg. It smelt awful, the fire nipping at her skin, Merlin looking up and finding her eyes filled with tears._

_‘Go, Merlin! Run!’ He did, stumbled from the wolf that he knew was his Father, away from the screams of his Mother, tumbling away from the reds and headed towards the only salvation he could think of._

_Through flames, jumping off the edge and hoping he had calculated it correctly._

_Down, tumbling through the air and into the salty sea below._

**

He woke up to hands on his shoulders, someone trying desperately to speak, but Merlin made the unfortunate error of focusing on the eyes. Blue, brighter than the sky itself, and the Omega tugged away so quickly, tried to curl up and block the scents that he knew weren’t real.

There was no fire, no ash, but it was all he could smell. In the end, he opted for the Lake, not bothering to strip down before diving into the water.

It had been his home, as a child. Growing up by the sea, swimming deep with his Father by his side. His eyes opened, the lake crystal clear, and he let his body sink towards the bottom.

This water didn’t burn his eyes, didn’t toss him backwards and forwards with the tide. This water was safe, and when he rose to the surface, his lungs inhaled clean air.

Morgana was the one to come to his side when he dragged his body out, and he rested against the touch she offered out.

‘You’re okay, you’re with us.’ Green eyes stabilised him, but an Omega couldn’t gain comfort from a Beta, not really. He stood on shaky feet, made his way to where Gwaine was, and the Alpha stripped his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders.

He didn’t ask how Gwaine knew how to deal with an Omega, just let himself be rearranged until his head was tucked under his chin, pressed to the scent gland.

They were talking, he realised. Arthur was asking Gwaine how he knew what to do, the Alpha explaining that he’d met other Omegas before. A handful, but from experience, they usually had an Alpha to trust.

His scent was nice, a far cry from anything he was used to back in his Pack.

‘Can we get you out of this shirt?’ Gwaine’s fingers tugged at it, and Merlin’s mind didn’t have enough energy to fight. He lifted his arms obediently, heard Gwaine’s intake of air.

He hadn't hit the water soon enough. The fire had hurt, burnt over his skin and made everything so very painful.

Nobody asked, they just settled around on the meadow, and Merlin tucked himself up tighter in the cape. When Arthur caught him staring, Merlin just looked up at the blue eyes, realised that they weren’t the same.

‘Your eyes are softer. More like the sky, than the ocean.’ The group didn’t need to ask who he was referring to, it was clear to Arthur that they were discussing his Father. Merlin didn’t bother explaining any more, just settled in the sunlight and hoped that his dreams didn’t wake him like that again.

**

Arthur was in a foul mood. The wolves knew better than to disturb him, hiding in their huts as he stood in the rain, letting his fur soak through. He howled, let out all the sorrow and anguish and pain, hidden by the thunder that rumbled overhead.

He’d seen the marks, watched the fear in Merlin’s eyes. He couldn’t begin to imagine what the man had seen, what he had to go through, but it was hard enough to watch Merlin try and fake a smile. His father had been cruel, but never to Arthur. He was just cold, unforgiving and tough, but he’d never really seen the true extent of horrors. Not even Morgana had, but here was somebody that had survived it.

The golden wolf howled again, tipped his head to the sky and screamed out, dug claws into the wet mud and tried to understand why he had tried to bury his head in the sand, rather than acknowledge what his father had done.

He was surprised when the scent of lavender pushed over the rain, when a blue-roan wolf appeared by his side. Even more surprised to see the sassy look, the eye-roll, and then the way Merlin tucked himself close to the Alpha.

The effect was immediate, the pain bleeding away into a sort-of warmth, eased by the way Merlin’s muzzle tucked behind his ears, at the scent gland.

Gwaine had told him that Omegas rarely initiated touch, that although they needed it, they were hesitant to trust. Merlin seemed to be an exception, or maybe he believed Arthur worthy of his faith. The Alpha sighed, dropped into the embrace, let the Omega hold him up.

‘S’not your fault.’ Merlin’s wolf rarely spoke, and when it did, the words always echoed in his mind. Arthur snorted, wanted to argue, but from the fierce glare, he decided it was best to stay quiet.

‘You’re an idiot, you know.’ Merlin added, and the Pack Leader scoffed, looked to the younger wolf. Nobody would dare say such a thing to him, Morgana and Gwaine aside.

‘Why’s that?’ Arthur retorted, surprised by how much he enjoyed the simple affection of the wolf.

‘You’re going to catch a cold. For all that Alpha-ness, brought down by a sniffle.’ He was teasing, Arthur realised, nipped at his flank in response. Merlin pouted, before nudging him back.

It quickly turned into a game, the two wolves chasing around the village, pouncing and lunging.

When the others joined in, the rain still lashing down around them, Arthur’s foul mood had gone. All he could focus on was how happy his Pack were, how well Merlin fitted in with them. He looked across, to where Merlin had managed to pin Lancelot, only to be tackled by Gwaine.

This wasn’t so bad.

**

Morgana curled up Gwen, the fire in the Pendragon hut roaring. They were all still in wolf form, curled in a massive bundle. They hadn't done this since pups, yet it was remarkable how well they fit together. Percival’s large wolf on the outside, keeping Morgana warm, with Lancelot sprawled out as a pillow for her muzzle. Gwen, followed by Merlin, who had Gwaine’s wolf wrapped around him. Then came Arthur, having managed to squeeze himself at the head-end of the two wolves. Elyan and Leon, to Gwaine’s back.

It smelt of wet-dog, but more than that, it smelt of home. Not just a Pack, not anymore. Merlin had cemented something between the group, she mused, looking to where the Omega lazily opened one eye.

It was better than Magic, what he was doing here. The look exchanged between them told her all she needed to know.

He was bonding them, pulling them closer, tying them into a family.


	9. The Alpha to the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine's screwed

Gwaine was screwed. Utterly, unendingly screwed. He hadn't meant to take it so far, to hover over the line of friendship and towards something slightly more. Merlin needed a friend, that was clear, so why did Gwaine’s heart have to try and make an appearance?

It was drawing close to winter, incredibly so, Merlin had been in the Pack for close to nine weeks now, and all their friends had noticed Gwaine’s shifting emotions towards the youngest. Merlin, on his part, was oblivious. Walked with him in the morning, dozed by the lake by his side, hunted with his wolf close to Gwaine’s.

He lay, in wolf-form, watching Merlin with the pups in the meadow. He had never felt like this, never thought he’d actually catch feelings for someone. Worse, it was obvious to everybody, Arthur’s serious gaze and the group’s gentle teasing.

Which was why it was just him and Merlin, plus the pups, in the meadow. His blue-roan wolf darted across the grasses, relaxed in a way that was becoming more common recently. He would spend more time with them, would joke and tease the group, joining in with the pranks that the group played. Would spend time with Morgana, helping her with her Magic.

‘Gwaine?’ He blinked, having been lost in thought, and realised the pups were gone. Merlin was watching him, amusement clear on his face, and the wolf stood and shook off the sleepiness.

‘I wasn’t napping.’ He lied, watched Merlin’s smirk grow, before the wolf pounced.

He’d met Omegas before, briefly, when he’d left his family in search of a better Pack. They were always shy, never stood up for themselves, and were often tied down to the pack they found themselves in. Merlin was nothing of the sort, seemed to be fierce in a way that could have only been his upbringing.

Like how he’d eventually moved out of Gaius’ room, into a spare home. Arthur had been surprised by the request, had asked if Gaius was being anything less than hospitable towards him. Merlin had looked so embarrassed, red cheeked and awkwardly explaining he required his own space, especially with winter drawing close.

Arthur and the others didn’t understand, for they’d never met an Omega. Gaius knew, and Gwaine had figured it out, hence why he had no issue helping Merlin drag back furs from the bunker that contained the remnants of his Pack.

Omegas had things called Heats, a lot like an Alpha’s rut. It was an annual thing for an Alpha, but Omegas would have three, one when the autumn came to a close, another in winter, and one first thing in Spring.

Gwaine didn’t ask, and Merlin didn’t tell. The closest they’d got to discussing what would happen, was when Gwaine assured the wolf he’d bring food for him.

They rolled in the grass, scrapping and fighting, but it wasn’t serious. It was a way of bonding, and he’d noticed how smoothly the Pack had been running recently, especially out on Hunts, with Merlin around. He had a way of bringing them closer, of healing rifts and inspiring the friendliness that he radiated off.

‘Can I show you something?’ Merlin asked, when they had stopped at the lake for a drink. Gwaine was intrigued, instantly excited at the fact that the wolf might be trusting him with something, and he nodded.

Merlin scampered away to shift, Gwaine doing the same, going for the pile of clothes he knew was hidden by the lake. When he met the man by the shore, Merlin looked nervous.

‘After… after my Pack fell, I tried to stay on my own for a bit. It didn’t go very well, and I eventually ran into Cenred’s Pack. He… he offered me a place, on one condition.’ Merlin paused, reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it down, exposing pale skin and his collarbone.

His eyes glowed golden for a second, a thing that never failed to make Gwaine’s heart jump, before the skin shifted.

It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing, the awful scar along his shoulder, jagged and white, raised skin that he’d hidden with Magic.

It was a mating bite. A failed one, considering the fact that it was healing slowly. If Gwaine had to guess, he’d say it was around eight years old. And, considering that Merlin was around twenty-four, it meant that he’d been sixteen. The age at which ruts started, presumably when he’d had his first heat.

He was angry. It raged inside him, ate away as he slowly reached out, the Omega holding still as his fingers trailed over it.

‘Condition?’ He gritted out, and Merlin’s eyes traced his movements, slightly fearful.

‘Cenred needed a mate.’ Cenred, who was easily older than Uther would have been. He grimaced, didn’t dare say anything else, fearful his anger would push Merlin back to being scared of him.

‘So you ran.’ But what happened, in the eight years between this, and arriving at the Pendragon Pack? He could only assume more horrors, that Merlin didn’t deserve, had never deserved.

‘I don’t want my Heat to come.’ He whispered, looking at Gwaine with those big, expressive eyes that he’d drown in quite willingly. In fact, he’d walk headfirst into it, wouldn’t pause for a moment.

‘I won’t let anyone near you.’ Why was he promising such a thing, to an Omega no less. Offering out his friendship, his trust.

He knew why. His wolf, his Alpha, wanted Merlin to recognise him as a potential mate. To show the Omega that he could provide and care for him, when that was the last thing Merlin needed.

‘We go on our last progression next week.’ It was a tradition, to go beyond the borders of their Pack, often in the direction of the Coast. It was also the path that Uther had taken, when destroying everything in his path.

‘My Heat isn’t due for a couple of weeks. Arthur invited me along.’ Like the Pack-Leader would have left him behind, Gwaine thought, before taking a step away. The Magic returned, the scar vanishing completely, and Gwaine wondered why Cenred hadn't come for him yet.

An Omega was valuable, but one that had managed to avoid his mating bite? It would offend any Alpha, especially a Pack Leader, and Gwaine was determined to never let the dickbag anywhere near his friend.

‘Then off to the wilderness we go.’ He joked, watched Merlin’s smile grow.

He’d keep Merlin safe, no matter the cost.

**

Arthur caught sight of the two of them returning from the woods, Merlin’s lips moving quickly as he spoke to Gwaine, who looked intrigued. The bond between them was growing, but Merlin seemed to be blind to such a thing. The Alpha walked the Omega all the way to his new home, but even he wasn’t allowed in, Merlin disappearing from sight.

Gwaine paused, before turning, a worried look on his face. Whatever it was, it was gone quickly, replaced with Gwaine’s usual swagger as Lancelot approached him.

Arthur knew how much his Pack valued the new member, how many people had come to sing praises about Merlin. One of the only people who would dare to sass him, to dare play pranks. It was hilarious, and refreshing, to see somebody that dare challenge him like Merlin would.

Gaius had come to speak to him earlier, to explain in hushed tones why Merlin had to leave him home, at least until Spring. Arthur hadn't even considered the possibility, blushed as a man that he looked up to like a father-figure had to explain such a thing. It was awkward, and Arthur had so many questions, about how it worked or whether the Pack needed to do anything.

The Pack-healer had admitted he was vague on the process, had tried to bring it up with Merlin, only for the Omega to assure him he would handle everything.

When would Merlin learn, that he didn’t need to do everything alone?


	10. The trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip in which Merlin opens up some more

He ran alongside the group, Arthur leading, as they moved towards the Coast. Merlin hadn't travelled this far in a long time, enjoyed the tang of salt in the air. The group looked amused by his brilliant mood, he trotted happily amongst the group, ignoring the smirks from Arthur.

‘I’ve never seen you this happy.’ The Pack-leader remarked, a grin on his golden wolf’s face. Merlin snorted, nipped his flank before avoiding the snap that Arthur retaliated with.

‘Maybe that’s because you’re a downer on everyone’s mood.’ He teased, earning him a glare from the top Alpha, and chuckles from everybody else.

‘Are you this sassy all the time?’ Arthur shot back, and the Omega ran in front, then looked back.

‘It’s just too easy with you.’ Arthur chased after him, Merlin laughing as he raced off over the ground, too slim and nimble for a hefty Alpha to catch up.

The day progressed in the same manner, Merlin cheering up the group as they got closer to the sea.

‘Ahh, salt.’ Merlin remarked, muzzle tilted to the air, breathing in the familiar scent. Arthur looked across, a confused face, which Merlin was beginning to suspect was his normal appearance.

‘You can smell it already?’ He rolled his eyes, when would Arthur remember he could smell so much better than they could? Sure enough, they exited the forest onto the sandy cliffs, and the sea out in front.

‘Want to head down to the beach?’ Arthur asked the Pack, Morgana responding by offering a race. Merlin watched as they all hurtled off, while he moved right to the edge of the cliffs.

It was as he remembered, the terrifying drop and the startling dark ocean, a rich blue that stretched out as far as he could see. Down below, the wolves had reached the sand, were play-fighting and scrambling around.

As a pup, he would do the same, come to the beach with the pups and his Father to learn hunt and track and take down wolves much bigger than him. The wind rushed through his fur, and the Omega sat back, let the good memories run over him.

**

Once they were soaked to the bone, Arthur suggested they find a cave for the night. Merlin rose his head, his coat heavy with salty water, and moved across to the Pack Leader.

‘I know somewhere we can stay for the night.’ He offered, and the Alpha gestured for him to lead the way. Up the cliff face, claws digging into soft grass to help keep balance as they moved up. Merlin may have only been a couple of years when he was last this far along the coast, but he remembered the route back to his old Pack grounds like it was yesterday.

The group chatted amongst themselves, Merlin joining in with the conversation as they lazily made their way along the coastline. It was a pleasant walk, even when they crossed into Pendragon territory. They might not have realised it, but Merlin did, the faint scent of an old pack boundary that he lowered his head to in respect.

He halted, glanced over the cliff-face, this being the place he washed up from the river that had taken him to the coast. Moving away from the sea, into the woods a bit, until he found the cave that he remembered. It was covered in some brambles that the wolves pulled away, entered the shelter and glanced around.

Indents in the wall, used for wolves to sleep in. Old furs, piled up in the back. If he dug up the floor around the hearth, he’d find the familiar set of bones that they used as tools when they came in the cave in the dark. A flint, as well, for making fire.

The Pack settled, Gwaine stealing the best cove, the one that had been Merlin’s, not that the Omega said anything.

‘Can we light a fire?’ Morgana suggested, having shifted and unpacked clothing for the others. Merlin wasn’t quite at the position where he could shift in front of them, still slightly unsure of such a thing, so he went outside to shift. He returned with some sticks and logs that he found, placed them on the hearth then looked up.

‘Natural or Magic?’ Back in his Pack, the last time they’d been in this Cave, it was Balinor teaching Merlin how to use a flint. Telling him that he could not rely on his Magic all the time.

‘Magic’s fine.’ Arthur stated, and Merlin didn’t bother speaking, just let his eyes flash golden.

**

When he woke, it was to the embers of the fire dying. It startled him awake, instinct calling on water to douse the flames, but he held it back. Calmed his breathing, forced his body to relax.

‘You okay?’ He jumped at Arthur’s voice, noticed that the Alpha was watching him with concern. He lay back, stared at the rocky ceiling before shuddering.

‘I’m good.’ He lied, then listened as Morgana woke, stretching out and rolling from her bed.

‘Ready to get going?’

Merlin moved through the trees, stopping to stare at the old scratch marks that were mostly completely gone, straying from the others to see sights that he hadn't dared come back for in a while.

He was staring up at the old scratching tree when he heard Arthur’s warning bark, scampered to find the rest of the Pack.

They were gathered in tight formation, fangs extended and heckles raised, another wolf amongst the rubble that was mostly grown over. Merlin halted so quickly he tumbled, then sprung back to his feet and launched at the lonely wolf.

Will caught him, the two wolves rolling and scrapping before eventually they ended up just nuzzling against each other, familiar scents that calmed any nerves Merlin had from walking through his old Pack grounds.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur questioned, and the Omega jumped, realised he hadn't explained the appearance of the Beta to them.

‘This is Will. A wolf I met on the boundary region, an ex-Cenred Pack member.’ Arthur greeted the Beta, Will bowing his head slightly before licking Merlin’s muzzle, and the Omega beamed.

‘Are you staying for the day? I’ve got a place you can rest, if you want.’ Merlin looked to the Pack Leader, who was watching him, and the Omega turned on his best pleading expression.

‘It seems that we are.’ Arthur concluded, and Merlin yipped, Will grinning and offering to show them around. Once he started walking, Merlin bounded across to Arthur, lightly nudged his muzzle and offered the brightest smile he could.

‘Thank you.’ Sincere, before Merlin ran back across to where Will was waiting for him.

**

‘I’ve never figured out what this was supposed to be…’ Will trailed off, and Merlin took over his tour.

‘It’s the old Dragon pit, where they used to come to shed their scales. Look.’ Merlin scratched at the ground, quickly unearthing a shiny piece of scale. The group had expected Merlin to be sad, moving around the old Dragonlord Pack.

Instead, he was excited. Racing across like a pup, much to the groups amusement, Arthur keeping a close eye on the Omega.

He didn’t like Will. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t trust the Beta. It was clear that they were friends, Will looked just as happy to see Merlin, but there was a tinge of guilt embedded into it.

Night fell, and Merlin settled with them, leaving Will to disappear.

‘You okay?’ He repeated the question from this morning, and Merlin gave him a tired smile.

‘Sleepy. But okay, it was nice, to see how this place has recovered.’ Recovered, back to the wilderness. Gone were the Huts and homes, the stables and places for Dragons to rest. If Arthur focused hard enough, he could smell the tinge of faint burnt wood, the memory of the awful event that must have signalled the end.

It was too quiet. Arthur didn’t like it, and could tell Morgana was thinking the same thing. She looked across to him, a silent question on her lips, before a howl pierced the air.

It wasn’t Will. It was an Alpha’s call, summoning a Pack for a Hunt.


	11. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's having a shit time, but Arthur refuses to let him go

Merlin ignored his Pack-Alpha, darted through the dark towards where he could smell Will, halted at the scene he found. The wolf was staring right at him, the betrayal clear, and Merlin went to go to him, to beg him to run with them before Cenred’s Pack came close. An alpha stepped to Will’s side, snapped his jaws down over Will’s neck and shook.

The Omega’s cry echoed out, someone stopping him from lunging forwards as his friend bled out. It was Arthur, dragging him backwards away from the sight, away from the Alphas coming closer.

‘…erlin! Merlin! Focus! We need to get out of here!’ Arthur’s eyes were firm, even as he panicked and his chest closed up.

Will was dead. Will had sold him out, knowing what Cenred would do if he found him.

He was tempted to meet his fate, to sit here and wait for Cenred to find him. Then again, he had a Pack of wolves all scared, needing to run, but waiting for him. Arthur was still staring, begging him to run, and he had to make his decision.

‘Okay. Okay, yeah, this way.’ He took lead, quickened his pace and darted over the fallen houses, remembering how he had done this before. Arthur didn’t ask, followed through the trees with the sound of the Hunt following them. Cenred was coming for him, and it was all Merlin’s fault, because he had made a fool out of the old Alpha.

His instincts drove him to the bank, skidding to a halt and staring down to the murky depths of the river below. At eight summers, he had taken the leap blindly, unable to see. Now, the height looked terrifying, even if he knew it was the quickest way to avoid Cenred.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur asked, tone urging him to make a decision. That, if he didn’t, they’d be facing war.

‘Omega! I can hear you!’ The wolf’s howl broke through the trees, and Merlin turned towards the line of shrubs, Cenred was coming closer.

‘Jump.’ Merlin stated, and Arthur’s barely-concealed panic heightened.

‘Jump? Are you mad? How do we know we’ll survive?’ Merlin looked back to his new Pack-Alpha, hoped he’d forgive him later.

‘I did.’ Was all he said, before shoving Arthur hard. The Alpha stumbled and went backwards over the Cliff, the others staring, before following.

‘Merlin.’ Gwaine the only wolf left, hesitating. A flash of Cenred’s eyes came into view, the ugly wolf with the scar marking his muzzle, and Merlin suddenly lost all the confidence he’d had seconds earlier. Looking to Gwaine, the last two took the drop.

**

Arthur would have been mad, apart from the fact that Merlin looked more miserable than all of them combined. Having managed to escape the river, they stood on the banks, soaking wet with no clothes to shift, relying on Merlin knowing where they were.

‘Everyone alright?’ The Alpha asked over the sound of running water, getting affirmatives from all his friends, before he looked to Merlin.

Will had betrayed them, betrayed Merlin, and the Omega had never looked more hurt. He didn’t know how to make it better, so let Gwaine take that job, sitting close to him and offering sympathetic glances.

‘We need to get back to the boundary.’ Arthur remarked, wondering why Cenred was so desperate to find one Omega. What had Merlin done, that warranted the Hunt?

The blue-roan wolf stood, moving along the muddy bank in the downriver direction. The others fell in step, Arthur taking the rear of the group and keeping an eye on them. Gwen looked across to him, barely concealing her worry for the Omega.

‘D’you think he’s okay?’ She whispered, and Arthur could only shrug.

**

Merlin was cold, and miserable, trying to work out when Will turned against him. The last time they had met, they’d both been Pups. Will four-years his elder, and able to help him Hunt for the first time by himself. Well, the two of them. He’d told him how Cenred was nothing but evil, but that he was also fair. If Merlin had something to offer, Cenred would listen.

He’d been starving, when he arrived on Cenred’s lands, a pup of just ten summers. The Alpha had let him approach, Merlin dragging his hind legs slightly, sore from walking too far. Into the Lion’s den, as Will had nicknamed it, and looked to the Alpha.

‘I need sanctuary.’ He asked, no, close to begged. The Alpha had made the conditions clear, in return for his survival and peace in the Pack, Merlin would be his upon his first heat. The wolf, thinking only of the present, had done such a thing.

Now, leading the Pendragon Pack to one of the many secrets he hid, Merlin wished he had died back then. He shook away the thought, reached the location he was looking for and turned to the bank. It took little energy to scrape away the outer layer of dirt, revealing the metal hatch like the one that he had for his possessions.

His eyes flashed golden, the hatch unlocking and swinging inwards.

**

Nobody asked how Merlin knew it was there. They just followed, surprised when lights flicked on. The tunnel led to an opening, and Merlin gestured to a door.

‘Showers and clothes through there.’

Arthur didn’t hesitate. Inside the room, a tiled floor with little brick dividers that would allow for a little privacy. He shifted, as did the others, filling the room and turning on the water. He expected it to be cold, surprised to find that it was hot enough to steam. Soap dispensers still worked, and he scrubbed the stuff through his hair.

This was more advanced than his own Pack, they had a couple of showers, but nothing that would work without maintenance. Eventually, he stepped out and grabbed a towel, his friends doing the same. Out of respect, they kept their eyes averted from Gwen and Morgana, allowed them some privacy while they dressed in the clothes stacked in the cupboard to the side.

Walking back out, they found Merlin waiting, and Arthur realised that he would not have showered until they had all finished. He wanted to apologise, to say that he could have gone first, but the wolf walked into the room without looking at them.

‘How many of these places do you think there are?’ Leon questioned, looking around the vast room. Arthur took a seat, sinking into the softness and staring at his friends as they explored.

‘I have no idea.’ He answered honestly. Gwaine had paused on a picture-frame, of a large number of humans, gathered outside a Hut. The Dragonlord Pack, no doubt.

**

Merlin scrubbed himself clean, tried to remember that there was no blood on his hands, no ash, even if it smelt like there was. Once he was clean, he hid the mark on his shoulder, but left the burn-marks. They were too difficult to cover with Magic.

He re-entered the room to find the group exploring, although they stopped as soon as he walked out.

‘We can head through the East tunnel, it should take us closer to the border.’ Merlin suggested, knowing that he could trust them. Cenred had no idea about the litany of tunnels that ran under the land, Merlin had never trusted the secret to him.

But these wolves were like him, respected him, and he had to offer something in return.

‘Why is Cenred hunting you?’ Arthur’s voice startled the silence, and Gwaine looked ready to intervene, but Merlin didn’t need him to. The protection was admirable, and Merlin was surprised to find that he was enjoying Gwaine’s attention, but Arthur deserved the truth.

‘Because I broke my pact with him. I asked for sanctuary in his Pack.’ He saw some shocked faces, some angry, some disbelieving. Arthur took a seat, and Merlin realised that there was no getting out of this conversation.

‘I’m not asking for an explanation…’ Arthur began, even though he evidently was, but Merlin just shook his head.

‘I owe you one. I lost my Pack when I was eight-years-old, escaped using the river that I shoved you into. That’s when I met Will, another runaway, who told me that Cenred was an evil creature, but fair. If I had something to offer, he would listen.’ Merlin paused, speaking Will’s name had been harder than he thought.

‘Anyway, skip two years and I’m hungry,’ _Starving,_ ‘So I go to Cenred and ask for sanctuary. And he allows it, on one condition.’ Merlin froze, the words lodging, and Gwaine came across. This time, Merlin leant back into the touch,

‘Not judging.’ He murmured, and Merlin glanced up to the Alpha, before back to Arthur.

He dragged the shirt to the side, let his Magic unveil the glamour that kept the failed mating bite on his shoulder hidden. Arthur sucked in air, the rest just looked shocked.

‘At sixteen, I made him look like a fool and tried to run.’ And was captured, but he left that bit aside. When nobody spoke for a moment, Merlin pushed onwards.

‘If you want to hand me back over…’ He figured that was what Arthur would do. It would solve his issues, might even resolve the tensions at the border with the wolf.

‘No.’ Arthur snapped, harsh enough that Merlin flinched. He’d never seen the Alpha so angry, so… wild. He looked ready to tear apart anyone who stood in his way, and Merlin wasn’t stupid enough to do such a thing.

‘You… you’re our Pack, and we look out for each other. We’ll deal with Cenred, but for now, we need to get back.’ They were letting him stay.

Merlin could have cried, bit his tongue as Arthur sorted out his Alphas, Gwen and Morgana coming across to offer hugs and smiles.

‘Told you.’ Gwaine said smugly, but he looked proud, and Merlin shoved him playfully.

‘Alright, alright. You were right.’ The Alpha’s smirk just grew, chest puffing out slightly.

‘Music to my ears.’ He joked, and Merlin rolled his eyes.


	12. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine grow closer, and the Omega helps train Morgana

Arriving back should have been a relief, but Merlin felt nothing but awful. Trying to keep cheery was exhausting, and Arthur had told him at least three times that he didn’t have to keep his emotions in check for their benefit. So, as soon as Merlin knew they were all within the Pack boundaries, he went on a walk by himself.

The rain started almost instantly, and he cursed his own connection to the weather. How had it come to this? With Will betraying him, now dead. Cenred coming to attack, and Aithusa far away from him. Everything he had known, gone. Although, then again, was that really such a bad thing? He’d had awful luck from the start, he couldn’t keep hoping for the peace that had come when he had lived with his Father.

‘D’you mind the company?’ He was surprised by the fact that his wolf had allowed Gwaine so close before he noticed him.

‘Of course not. I can’t promise to keep my scent in check though.’ The Alpha didn’t acknowledge the second half, moved to stand by Merlin’s side.

‘I’m sorry about Will.’ Gwaine offered, and Merlin turned to look at him.

‘You should let Cenred get me.’ The Alpha scoffed, rolled his eyes and looked away immediately.

‘That’s the last thing we’re going to do. You’re our Pack.’ No ties, no hidden clauses that kept him staying here. They’d offered him a space, and he couldn’t understand why. No judgement, no awkward glances.

‘Can I show you something?’ Just like last time, and the Alpha nodded without hesitation. Merlin led him through the woods, counting the steps and freezing when he reached the spot. Gwaine came to his side, looked around the clearing.

‘Ready?’ He asked, and Gwaine nodded. He let his Magic free, let it flow from him like he had done when he was a child, practicing such skills in a clearing.

When he opened his eyes, he knew he’d been successful. A bright Dragon, created from golden light, wrapped around his skin. Gwaine was watching him with awe, stepped closer, like he was drawn to the bright light. Merlin stepped closer, let the Dragon wrap around Gwaine as well, the Alpha shuddering as if it was warm.

It might be, Merlin had never felt his own Magic as anything other than a tug in his bones, a connection that he could not break. Gwaine looked rather handsome, Merlin thought, basked in the light of his Magic. Enough that he stepped closer, until Gwaine could reach out, placing a hand on his hip and tugging him until there was no space between them.

‘Oh, Merlin. I won’t let him touch you.’ Gwaine’s fingers brushed along his cheek, and the Omega was quite confused, wondered how he’d never felt such an emotion before. A strange feeling in his gut, and Merlin tilted his head towards the Alpha, Gwaine studying him with an expression Merlin couldn’t understand.

‘Gwaine? Merlin?’ He stepped back, shut the Magic down quickly as Lancelot appeared in the clearing. He shot an apologetic look between them, before focusing on Gwaine.

‘Arthur wants us all in the meeting room. Something about weaponry.’

**

Arthur watched the last of the group enter, Merlin taking a seat between Morgana and Gwaine. A short silence fell, before Arthur began.

‘We do not have many weapons, not compared to Cenred.’ It was a sad truth, most had been used by Uther during the war. His closest friends and advisors looked troubled by this, Morgana opening her mouth, then shutting it.

‘Magic?’ Leon suggested, probably what Morgana was attempting to suggest, and Arthur turned to look at his sister.

‘I’m nowhere near strong enough.’ That wasn’t comforting, but the Omega in the room was looking slightly guilty, so Arthur turned his attention to him.

‘I can solve both those issues. The weapons, and help Morgana reach her potential.’ Of course he could. Arthur chuckled, shook his head fondly as Merlin offered a weak smile, like he feared retribution.

‘What kind of weaponry?’ The guilt increased, flashed across his face and darkened his eyes.

‘I’m not entirely sure, I just know the Pack were preparing for Uther’s attack. I can show you what we… I, have.’ He corrected, and if that wasn’t enough to make Arthur feel ashamed, he didn’t know what would. Merlin had offered them so much, and considering Cenred would have been an issue, with or without the Omega, he felt slightly bad asking for so much.

‘We’ll look tomorrow, if that’s alright with you. As for the training…’ One part of him wanted to keep Morgana safe, the other knew that she had to begin to understand the gift she had been given. Sure enough, she jumped on the opportunity.

‘Can we start today?’ Merlin looked to Arthur, then agreed to the terms, and Arthur looked around the table. When nobody added anything else, he decided that it was evidently sorted.

‘If we’re allowed to observe…’

‘Of course.’ Merlin stated, then looked to Morgana. The Beta looked excited, perhaps because of the last incident at the lake.

Arthur didn’t miss the way Gwaine’s eyes were focused entirely on the Omega, or the way that Merlin kept close to him as they walked out.

**

‘You’ve got control of water, and have summoned earth. I’ve seen you use fire, so…’ Merlin trailed off, and Morgana beamed.

‘Air.’ He nodded, and she watched as he circled her, before halting in front.

‘Feet apart.’ She did as she had at the lake, spread her feet, settled back and shut her eyes. Held out her hands, surprised when his joined them and turned them the other way, palm-down.

‘This time, don’t call for your magic from the centre. Reach for the furthest points, feel the breeze on your skin, let your Magic get used to the air.’ Morgana wasn’t sure how he knew exactly how it felt, let the cold air brush over her skin. Instinct had her wanting to craft fire, to warm her skin. Instead, she pushed that away.

‘I can’t.’ The connection wasn’t strong enough, yet Merlin didn’t seem fazed.

‘I’ll increase it, until your Magic responds. If you want to stop…’

‘I’ll tell you.’ She promised, opened her eyes briefly to meet bright blue, then shut them again. Her hearing focused on Merlin’s steps, walking away to the edge of the clearing, before he fell still.

The wind began to pick up, the rustle between the trees, the leaves chattering away. It grew stronger, cold against her skin, and she shuddered. Her Magic yet again urged for fire, tried to combat the cold with the heat.

‘If you use fire, it will burn uncontrollably. Oxygen fuels fire.’ Merlin’s voice sounded faded, second to her heartbeat that was racing. Fire had been the first thing she had managed, what she used when she was hiding away from Uther, unable to see in the darkness. Summoning a flame to her palm, that had always been her plan.

‘Morgana.’ Merlin’s tone was warning, but Morgana didn’t see the harm in attempting to use what she had naturally been gifted. Turned her palms the other way, called for the fire from her core.

She realised immediately the mistake. The Magic had been burning in the centre, because she had been unable to summon the air. The moment she called upon fire, it raced through her veins and burst free.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a visage of hell. Trees burning, her friends scattering as the wind swept the flames higher, and Morgana screamed. It was too hot, threatened to burn her, and this had been her fault.

Uther’s face was there, when she closed her eyes. Morgana tried to call it back, but her Magic kept providing fire, more and more, until all she could feel was the heat.

Then, there was a rush of power quite unlike anything she’d ever felt. Her eyes opened, to find a dome surrounding her, blocking the flames that were attacking the ground. Her brother, in a similar state, trapped inside a dome of Magic and unable to reach her, eyes wide with fear.

And, in the centre of the clearing, Merlin was on fire.

Flames raced up his arms, danced around eyes that glowed with sunlight, the skies opening up and rain lashing down. Yet he still burnt, the steam rising from the trees that she had scorched.

When the ground stopped steaming, Merlin turned to her, and the flames began to vanish. Underneath, his skin was untouched, clothes showing no evidence of burning. He moved across to her, shattering the dome, and offered out a hand.

‘Again.’

**

Arthur was beginning to think that Merlin was a lot more powerful than he let on. Not only had he just watched the Omega control the weather, but he had been untouched from the deadly fire that raced from Morgana’s fingertips. And now, he was helping her control the small tornado that had gathered, collecting leaves across the dirt-floor.

‘I’ve never seen anybody so powerful, Sire.’ Gaius remarked, staring at the Omega as he showed Morgana how to move the tornado.

‘Then we keep him safe from Cenred.’ Arthur stated, briefly looking to Gwaine, who wasn’t even acknowledging the fact that they were talking. The others had noticed, Gwen taking Arthur’s hand, Lancelot nudging Elyan, to look at the Alpha.

‘And find me all you know on an Omega’s mate.’


	13. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more into Merlin's life, and Morgana's Magic grows

Arthur could have wept for joy, but he didn’t want to insult the dead. The weapons were vast and plentiful, ranging from small explosives to hand-held guns, knives and a various array of sharp tools that could be used. Merlin sat quietly on the side-line while his Pack grabbed what they could carry, and the Alpha walked across.

‘I’m sorry, I know how hard this must be for you.’ Merlin’s bright eyes turned up to him, hauntingly happy, and Arthur wished that the Omega learnt he didn’t have to be in a good mood just for them.

‘At least they’re being put to good use.’ He replied, whilst wolves scrapped over what they got to carry. Not many seemed to be considerate of the fact that they were stealing from the dead, nor did they look concerned at the fact that they had these weapons.

‘Oh, I thought this might be of use for you.’ Merlin offered out a piece of paper, and when Arthur unravelled it, his heart almost stopped.

A map of the tunnels they’d been in, their locations and exact co-ordinates, as well as the landmarks to help find them.

‘I mean you’ll have to have Morgana with you, because they need Magic to open, but I thought…’

‘You didn’t have to do that.’ Arthur choked, and the Omega just smiled up at him, like he was perfectly fine.

‘You’re my Pack. I want to help.’

**

‘I hate this!’ Morgana screeched, chucking a fireball in the direction of the trees. Merlin watched it hit the branches, then doused it with water, before looking back to the Beta. The others had come to watch again, but they always sat well back, terrified of Morgana’s temper.

‘You should have met a friend of mine. She always struggled with fire.’ He chuckled at the memory, found Morgana’s curious gaze on him.

‘How did she manage?’

‘With practice. Here, let me…’ He focused on the lake’s surface, brought forth the memory until it played out before him.

**

_‘Merlin! If you sit there all smug I’ll burn your fur off!’ Freya remarked, while Merlin chuckled. They were practicing on the embankment, which was charred black with the evidence of Freya’s attitude._

_‘Not my fault your Magic’s got a temper.’ He said with a pout, and Freya’s eyes flashed gold at him. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by bright flames. These didn’t burn, fire from Magic never did, and he just put them out before looking back up at her. She slumped down, grimaced._

_‘How am I ever supposed to be Pack Alpha if I can’t control fire?’ She had so much pressure on her shoulders, Merlin thought, walking across and sitting down beside her._

_‘You’ll have me by your side.’ He offered, and Freya rolled her eyes._

_‘Show me how you control it.’ He’d only done this a couple of times, focusing on her Magic and crafting it for her, until the flames listened to his command. She watched as her Magic obeyed his command, then took back control, and found it worked for her as well._

_‘Thank you, Merlin.’ He just shrugged, kicked back and whistled up to the sky._

**

‘I can do the same for you, if you want.’ Merlin offered, the water scrambling the end of the memory. It was nice, to see Freya again even if it was his own mind recalling the images. Morgana nodded, eager to have control of the most temperamental of elements, and he moved across.

‘Pack Alpha?’ She asked, as Merlin tapped into her energy.

‘An Omega can’t run a Pack.’ He answered, fingers itching as her magic leapt forwards. Eager, in the way his had been as a child.

‘What happened to her?’ Morgana pushed, the only one who would dare ask such a thing. He considered her question, before an idea sprung to mind.

‘If you can control the fire by the end of the day, I’ll show you.’ Morgana perked up, turned back to the lake, and let him take the lead.

**

She knew that she was pushing her luck, the sun was setting and she still hadn't managed to control the fire, the group were beginning to get bored of watching her almost destroy the entire clearing. But, the chance to learn more about Merlin was an opportunity she could not miss.

Merlin himself was seated on the rock, staring up at the sky. It was the fact that he looked so calm, like she wasn’t going to manage it, the drew her last energy. Focusing, pushing the fire to obey her will, and she watched as it danced out across the lake.

Tighter, she couldn’t let her control slip, shut her eyes and pictured the image she wanted to see.

When she reopened her eyes, a wolf stared back, crafted in oranges and reds. Morgana yelped with joy, did a weird victory dance while the wolf stood still, flaming.

‘There you go.’ Merlin stated, a pleased smile on his face, Morgana driving the creature to run across the lake, until it was engulfed by water.

‘Now, my reward?’ She asked, flashing her brightest smile, and Merlin rolled his eyes. He looked slightly hesitant, and if Freya’s end was what Morgana suspected, she was ready for blood and gore.

**

_Merlin stared down at his hands, black under the nails, rough and broken skin that ached fiercely. He sat up, the water lapping away at his body, and he took stock of his injuries. The clothing he’d been wearing to bed was plastered to his form, some melted against the skin, in wounds that he knew would get infected._

_The pup rose, stared to the muddy bank that would lead back home. It took a while, his bare feet sore and unable to hold much of his weight, arms dragging him up the side. Once he rolled onto the grass at the top, he realised it was much softer than he remembered._

_Ash. He was lying in it, snapped his head up._

_The clearing was smoking, but the main fire had gone. A litany of wolves lay, but none of them were moving, and Merlin crawled forwards slightly. His wolf didn’t want to come forwards, so Merlin relied on his hands and knees to get him towards his Pack._

_‘Mama?!’ Nobody responded, even as he got to his feet and looked around. There was blood, most of it already drying, that he walked over and in the direction of his home. It was burnt out, and as he stumbled past, he caught sight of what had made him run._

_‘Dad…’ Balinor was definitely dead, there was no question about that, and he gagged and moved away._

_Then he saw her._

_‘FREYA!’ His mate-to-be, her white wolf an awful black, blue eyes open but her body unmoving. He lunged into the dirt by her side, shook slightly, only for his hands to come back a sticky red._

_‘Freya, c’mon Freya we need to go!’ Someone was approaching, a man with a cloak of red, and Merlin rose his gaze to meet friendly eyes._

_‘Lidar! Is there anyone alive?!’ The man froze, looked back to Merlin, then in the direction of the voice._

_‘Nobody, Sire!’ The man then crept forwards, held his hands out in surrender._

_‘I’ve got a boy, Leon, could only be a couple of years older than you.’ He stated, while Merlin clung to his closest friend._

_‘You’ve got to run, if he finds you, he’ll kill you too.’ He said sadly, and Merlin realised that Freya was dead. That they all were._

_‘Mama?’_

_‘She’s dead, boy. Run!’ And Merlin did, scrambled away from the warm eyes and travelled as fast as his legs would take him. There was a shout, somebody had obviously seen him, but he wouldn’t stop, not for anything. He made it to the river-fall, dropped straight over the edge like he had done the night before, and braced for the icy water._

**

The water twisted, and Merlin rose his eyes to Morgana, an expression of sorrow on her face.

‘I’m sorry, for what he did to your people.’ She stated, and Merlin regarded the Witch-Wolf, before offering out a small smile.

‘Our people. You’re of Magic, too.’ That made her smile, and Merlin forgot all about the white-wolf that would have been his mate.


	14. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's going into heat.

Arthur woke, stretched out and then managed to roll from his bed. He met Morgana in their little kitchen, Gwen had stayed over last night, and smiled as she came walking into the space. It was a peaceful moment, before Arthur remembered that he should have been up hours ago, training with his friends. That drove him to leave the warmth of the home, stumbling into the sun and blinking.

There was something slightly off. The Alphas in the Pack looked nervous, walking around in a hurried manner, barely stopping as they moved through the village. In the centre, by the Well, his friends were huddled close, all except Gwaine.

‘What’s up?’ He asked as he jogged across, shot Leon a look when the Alpha dared to bow his head. He wasn’t like his Father, didn’t command their submission, was fully accepting of them treating him as an equal, most of the time.

‘It’s Gwaine.’ Of course it was. What had the idiot done now?

‘What’s the idiot done?’ Arthur asked, ready to go and apologise to some husbands for their wives being flirted with, or to the bar-keep for the fact that he’d drunk most of the ale.

‘He can still scent Merlin.’ Lancelot replied, and Arthur was baffled. Was he missing something?

‘Merlin’s in heat. Or, that’s what Gwaine is saying. But none of us can smell him.’ Arthur rose his head slightly, trying to see if he could catch scent of the Omega. Nothing, not even the light traces of Lavender that usually hovered over the village.

‘I can’t smell anything.’ He agreed, whilst Leon gestured around.

‘Gwaine flipped, an Alpha got too close to Merlin’s hut and he went wild. Gaius dragged him back to his hut, and hasn’t come out yet.’ That was confusing, Gwaine rarely got in fights for no reason, even if he did love the attention. Was the Alpha ill?

**

Gaius grimaced, watched the dozing Alpha with worry. This was not what he’d expected to happen, although he’d had a niggling concern in the back of his head that suggested it might be possible. Leaving the hut, he spotted Arthur by the Well, walked across while trying to think of a solution to the issue.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Arthur snapped, before he looked slightly appalled at his own rudeness, bowing his head in apology. Having watched him being raised from a Pup, he could completely understand where his words came from. Uther had raised him to believe he was a league above everybody else, but Arthur’s good heart drove him to treat them like equals.

‘I believe he’s reacting to Merlin’s heat. He’s going into rut.’ It was almost impossible, an Alpha only had a rut once a year, and never in the winter.

‘How’s that possible? I can’t smell Merlin at all.’

‘He’s using a herbal mixture, around the building to deter the scent. It should stop any Alpha from being able to scent him, unless…’ Gaius paused, having consulted the books like his Pack Leader had asked, and finding some worrying news.

‘Unless?’ Arthur prompted.

‘I believe they might be true mates, Sire.’

‘Unheard of.’ Leon remarked, wide eyed, and Gaius shrugged.

‘He’s an Omega. That in itself is almost impossible, and there have been some recorded cases of wolves that could not physically be parted. One thing’s for sure, when Gwaine wakes, he’ll try and get to Merlin.’

**

Merlin felt awful. His head ached, pounding away, and he could clearly scent one Alpha over all others. Gwaine’s scent was beating his herbal remedies and Magic, something that had never happened before, and he wondered why. Was he growing weaker?

He’d shifted so many times that he was now stuck in this form, human, and it was always worse like this. The cold itched at his burning skin, the sheets that Gwaine had helped him carry smelling strongly of the Alpha. It was horrible, in a way that had Merlin pressing closer to them, breathing in deep lung-fulls of the scent.

Dragging himself to the window, he rose up and looked out of it. Earlier, he’d watched Gwaine get dragged to his own hut, after fighting one of the Alphas that wandered close to Merlin’s hut. So, it wasn’t just him that was affected, that was nice to know. But the Alpha smelt of rut, and that in itself should have been impossible. Had Merlin caused this? The guilt ate away at him, joining the ache in his bones, and the Omega watched the sun set.

Once it was dark, he’d think of a plan. For now, he dragged himself to the waterskin that Gaius had placed around the door, gulped it down hungrily.

**

Gwaine was miserable. Utterly, incurably, miserable. He’d been dragged in here by a Beta, sat down and injected with something that made him shift, and then he’d fallen asleep. When he’d woken up, it was to Gaius in the room, Arthur in the doorway. He’d growled, at the Pack-Leader no doubt, wondering why it felt so… bad. His limbs hurt, nose was stuffed with the scent of Lavender, and he felt like he was going into rut.

Gaius had told him that he needed to stay in here, that they were locking the door. That someone would bring him water and food, and would check on him. Arthur looked worried, and Gwaine could tell they were keeping something, but he was too in pain to care.

The Alpha had curled up on his bed, when the scent of lavender got stronger.

The closer it got, the less his limbs hurt, and he raised his head to glance at the window. Night-time, his wolf able to see better in the dark, looking through his bedroom and out to the main room, to the door that they had locked.

It unlocked. A bright glow, golden light, and then the door opened. It was shut quickly, Gwaine watching as the Omega looked around, before spotting him.

‘Gwaine?’ He whispered, voice hoarse like he was in pain as well, and the wolf moved over to make space for him. The man looked thankful, crawled up onto the bed before hesitantly leaning back against him.

The pain was gone.

‘It’s the same for you, huh?’ Merlin questioned, just as clueless as he was. Gwaine huffed, licked his cheek, and Merlin pouted.

‘We’ll figure it out in the morning.’ The Omega stated, rolling over and grabbing a blanket, despite how his skin looked flushed. He smelt delicious, Gwaine mused, watched the dark hair and bright eyes. He reached across, gripped the blanket between his teeth and tugged it over the Omega, watched Merlin roll onto his side and rest his head on Gwaine as a pillow.

If Arthur or Gaius tried to drag him out, they’d have to get through him first.

**

‘Gaius? What’s wrong?’ The Beta came rushing from Merlin’s Cabin, having been peeking around the door because of the whole “no entry” issue. Arthur watched the man rush towards them, where they were gathered at the Well.

‘Come with me.’ Gaius commanded, and Arthur followed, as did the others, towards Gwaine’s hut. The door was locked, and Arthur handed him the key, before they looked inside.

It was bright, the sunlight streaming in, and Gwaine was still curled up on the bed. Awake, eyes focused on the group as they each clambered to see, and stare at the bundle of Merlin tucked against his chest.

Fast asleep, fingers curled into his fur, a blanket wrapped lazily around him. Gwaine studied each of them, a warning look in his eyes, before Morgana brushed past them.

‘Good morning Gwaine, I’ve got some water for Merlin, he needs to keep his fluids up.’ Arthur went to follow her, but Gaius gripped his arm.

‘She’s a Beta, Gwaine won’t find her a threat.’ Sure enough, Gwaine watched Morgana approach with the waterskin, allowed her to the edge of the bed. She reached out, Gwaine growling lowly, a warning.

Merlin woke, blinked, and now Arthur could smell it. Honey, lavender, the brightest smells rolled into one, and even his wolf wanted to move closer.

He stumbled back, Gaius slamming the door shut the moment he saw the five of them doubling-over.

‘Keep all Alphas away from the Hut.’ Arthur ordered, while pushing the scent from his mind, noting that his friends seemed to be doing the same. Gwen looked concerned, came across to help him up and away from the hut.

Arthur could only hope that Gwaine behaved, because the Pack-Leader wasn’t sure he wanted to go anywhere near Merlin while he smelt like that.


	15. The beginnings of a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Cenred meet again

The heat got worse, not better, and Merlin was forced to leave the sanctuary of Gwaine’s side. The Alpha protested, wolf trying to keep him close, but the Omega wasn’t an idiot. He knew what would happen if he stayed, and could not allow it. Not when he had so many questions about why this was happening. He crawled back to his own room, curled up tightly and let his Magic protect him, coddle him.

The day passed in much the same way, Merlin’s misery added to by the fact that he knew Gwaine would be in a similar state of annoyance. It wasn’t the first time he’d wished he’d asked more questions about what being an Omega meant, figured out how his heats were triggered.

A scent grew stronger, one that he was confused about, drawing him closer to the window. His Magic leapt out, and Merlin found himself shifting into wolf-form before he could stop it. His bones cracked, ached more than they should, but Merlin’s heat-haze drew the attention away.

It was dark outside, Merlin looking around for any signs of life, before creeping from the woods. It was firmly within the Pack boundary, he should be safe, yet as he made it to the Lake, he knew he wasn’t.

Cenred regarded him curiously, as he moved closer, on the opposite bank of the water.

‘This isn’t real.’ Merlin concluded, he had to be dreaming, the Heat must have made him lose control of his mind.

‘I could smell you from miles away, little Pup.’ Cenred took a step closer, fangs looking awfully large, and Merlin growled. Rose his heckles, lowered himself ready to pounce.

‘Are you really willing to risk them?’ The Alpha asked, pacing the sands on the other side. Merlin watched him, moved until his front paws were in the water, the chill telling him this was real. That he needed to come up with a plan.

‘They’ll protect me.’ Merlin was sure of it, but just in case Cenred thought he was bluffing, he tipped his head back and howled.

Cenred snarled, eyes flashing in the dark. Calling his bluff, and if nobody came, Merlin might be in trouble. The wolf was approaching, moving around the bank steadily, and Merlin had to make a decision. If Cenred got close enough, Merlin would struggle to disobey him, due to the Heat.

So he ran. Turned tail and sprinted, aware that Cenred had given chase. Merlin felt his Magic retreating, desperate to hide away from the Alpha that was following him. The Omega stumbled, tripped and rolled over into the meadow, the Alpha closing in on him.

Cenred lunged, and Merlin retaliated. He’d done this before, faced that Alpha, but Merlin’s resolve was fading fast. His heat made the lines blurry, told him to roll over and submit, to bare his neck and wait for the bite that was coming.

But the other part, the side that his Dad told him would make him an incredible joint-Pack Leader, told him to fight. His claws raked down the Alpha’s flank, as teeth clamped over his hind leg. He howled, pain flaring freshly in his mind, and he rolled out of the way of the second attack.

Just as the Alpha approached, a second barrelled into the scene. Dark, but tan legs, and Gwaine looked pissed. Merlin dragged himself away, then noted how his Alpha was outmatched by a Pack Leader, and howled again. He needed Arthur, or Morgana, someone that would scare Cenred.

Gwaine went flying with a well-placed hit, and Merlin had no choice but to protect him. Cenred turned, deeming Merlin the next threat, and the scar along his throat reminding the Omega that he had a chance.

‘Surrender, little Pup, and this doesn’t have to be painful.’ If he surrendered, Cenred would kill Gwaine. And Merlin would be back where he started, with an Alpha after the pale skin on the side of his neck.

Something flashed on Cenred’s face, fear, and Merlin didn’t need to turn to know that Arthur had heard his call. He took off towards the woods, quick as a flash, and Merlin limped across to where Gwaine was raising his head.

‘Merlin…’ The Alpha looked pained, and Merlin could see the blood staining his coat. It wasn’t bad, nothing that his Magic couldn’t fix, a bright flash of gold that replaced his blue eyes.

Arthur’s wolf was standing on the treeline, torn between coming to them, and chasing after Cenred. Decision made, the Alpha trotted towards them, halting with distance between them.

‘You’re bleeding.’ Oh, Merlin’s leg, he could feel that pain now.

‘S’not safe, Cenred can smell me.’ He tried to raise himself, but he faltered, Gwaine propping him up.

**

Gwaine paced back and forth, his rut dampened by the fact that Merlin was in pain. Gaius was currently healing his ankle, now that they were all back in human form. Arthur looked troubled, a deep frown on his face.

‘If Cenred is willing to risk his life by crossing boundaries by himself…’ Gwaine hadn't thought about it, as soon as he heard Merlin’s howl, he’d been running. His Omega, not Cenred’s, and he’d kill him if he tried that again.

‘We could use Merlin as bait. Take out the leader…’ Gwaine growled at Morgana, despite being human, the sound echoing from the wolf inside. The group looked surprised, all apart from Arthur, who just rolled his eyes.

‘We get it, nobody’s suggestion we let Merlin get hurt.’ The Alpha slumped down outside the hut, his body tired and his mind confused, while Arthur stared down at him.

‘Are you alright?’ They had a slightly weird relationship, Gwaine always teased Arthur, they never had serious conversations. But Arthur was concerned, and Gwaine was tired. Exhausted, he hadn't wanted to jump into a fight, not when his wolf was in rut.

‘I will be, once Merlin’s…’ A cry from the Hut, the scent souring as the Omega’s pain radiated out. For the others, they just looked uncomfortable with the change in the normal sweet Lavender. For Gwaine, it ached right down to his bones, a presence he hadn't known before. He winced, rubbed at the side of his neck and tried to keep his Alpha buried down.

‘If Cenred can smell Merlin, we need to be careful. He can’t travel without one of us.’ Preferably always himself, Gwaine thought, looking to Arthur. The Alpha must have been thinking the same thing, and a look of understanding was shared.

**

The pain meds made Merlin sleepy, and he curled up in Gwaine’s bed without even questioning why he had been brought here, not to his own den. Evidently, they knew more than he did, and the Omega made a note to question them when he could hold his own head up. Outside, hushed whispers were shared, before Gwaine came in.

‘Can I stay?’ Like Merlin wasn’t in his hut, hadn't called out for him when he thought he was going to die. Merlin rolled over lazily, watched the Alpha awkwardly lie down on the edge, before snuggling closer. The scent relaxed him, made the fuzziness clear to a blanket fog in his mind, and he smiled up to Gwaine.

‘Th’k you G’ne.’ He slurred, lips feeling heavy, and the Alpha wrapped an arm around him. Let Merlin settle between his legs, up against his chest, and the Omega slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan

Merlin liked the plan. According to Gwaine, that was because he was a self-sacrificial wolf that needed someone on his side. Arthur pointed out that very little could go wrong, and even if it did, they wouldn’t stop until they had Merlin back in their Pack. The Omega listened with wide eyes, unsure what he had done to deserve such affection, but secretly loving it. And, if Arthur came across and lightly nudged his muzzle, Merlin would never disclose the fact that he’d shown such emotion.

So, the Omega that was just about in Heat was in the woods, having used one of the tunnels to get far enough from the Pack, to make it appear like he was lost. Or running away. The tunnels had been Merlin’s suggestion, because the hatches at either end and the Magic used to regulate the air pressure meant that Cenred wouldn’t be able to smell him coming.

It also meant that the Pendragon Pack could travel through the woods without Cenred finding out, useful in laying the foundations of the trap. His heat had faded enough so that he could think clearly, although strangely, most of his thoughts still centred about Gwaine.

The Alpha had been told something, about why they both reacted to each other in such a way, that meant the entire group knew not to get in the middle. Merlin, for his part, pouted when nobody explained it to him. Morgana, however, had nudged him and told him to “pounce”, whatever that was supposed to mean.

The woods were rather pretty in the sunset, the blue-roan wolf trotting around, the wound from a jaw clamping down on his leg healed by Morgana. She’d looked really proud, upon her eighth attempt at the spell, when her eyes flashed golden and the skin began to stitch itself together. Merlin had been just as pleased, mostly because he didn’t want to face Cenred injured.

He knew that Arthur would not come until he called, the wolves were strategically positioned at the entrance hatches to different tunnels, and as long as Merlin remained in the near-distance from each, then he should be safe.

The hope relied on Cenred coming alone, which turned out to be problematic, because Merlin caught the scent of a group of Alphas.

He’d spent a long time in the Pack, had been raised by some of the best fighters in the group, and knew each by their wolf-scent long before he actually spotted them.

Cenred looked amused, lips curled into a sneer. The four Alphas behind him looked intrigued, possibly because they had never been so close to an Omega in heat. Merlin held firm, if he called for Arthur now, then they would escape. And they had to kill Cenred.

‘Did your Pack realise what a bother you are, little pup?’ Cenred moved closer, and Merlin took a step back. He always felt confident, when thinking about these situations, until he was actually here. Now, he felt terrified. Cenred’s wolf was twice the size of him, and Merlin had never had a good track record of remaining uninjured.

‘You offered me a place in your Pack once before.’ Merlin began, the words tasting foul, and his wolf cried out for the comfort of Gwaine. Stupid Omeganess, now was not the time to be thinking of the Alpha. The one that had jumped into mortal danger for him, or cuddled up to him and kept him close.

Maybe he did have an infatuation.

‘Yet you betrayed me, little pup. You don’t bear my mark.’ He still remembered the pain of the mating bite, teeth digging into his shoulder, and shuddered.

‘But you will.’ He added, and Merlin decided now was the time to run. Except he couldn’t, because another Alpha was arriving.

‘Look what I found.’ The wolf was dragging another wolf, with a collar around its neck. Merlin knew what it was, they had put it around his neck to stop him from shifting when he was in the group, and he recognised the wolf despite the fact that the scent had been masked.

Morgana rose her gaze to him, blood dripping down her muzzle, and her eyes wide in fear. Her Magic wouldn’t respond, not when she was in wolf-form, she had yet to fully control that ability. How she had been caught, Merlin didn’t know, she should have been safe at one of the hatches.

‘A trap, little pup?’ Cenred inquired, moving towards Morgana. Naturally, Merlin stepped closer, until his nose picked up on something stronger.

More wolves. And not of the Pendragon Pack, either. They were vastly outnumbered, Morgana injured, and Merlin had lost the element of surprise.

There was only one option, he concluded, and focused on his Magic. Cried out for help, through the bond that he had attempted to sever, and prayed that the Dragon would answer.

**

Gwaine knew something had gone wrong, call it gut instinct, but his senses were telling him that something had happened. He looked across to Arthur, to the Pack-Leader that was pacing back and forth, waiting for Merlin’s call.

Then, a screech filled the air. Breaking the clouds, a creature of golden-white colour, the brightest blue eyes.

Aithusa, the Dragon that belonged to Merlin, which could only mean one thing.

Arthur gave the order, and the wolves spread from the tunnels, charging into the woodland. Fire was racing out in front, presumably lighting up Cenred’s Pack, but all Gwaine could think about was the fact that Merlin hadn't given the order.

Merlin, who might still be in Cenred’s range, and therefore Gwaine had no choice but to find him.

**

Morgana’s neck ached, her Magic was fighting to burst free, and there was fire everywhere. For once, that wasn’t her fault, the burning wolves were caused by the Dragon swooping above the treeline. She was backing away from the Alphas that had turned to attack her, whilst Merlin was busy fighting Cenred.

She’d never seen a wolf challenge a Pack leader, least of all an Omega. Merlin’s eyes were golden, claws extended, heckles raised. She had never seen him flash his fangs, either, and it was inspiring enough that Morgana did the same, standing up to the Alphas attempting to circle her.

Another burst of fire, and Aithusa landed in the clearing, tail swiping three of the Alphas flying. Morgana looked to the Dragon in thanks, who came closer and reached for the collar.

Fire, but it didn’t burn, brushed over her fur and cracked the collar that was pinning her shifting ability. With it gone, the panic vanished, and she turned to the last two. Aithusa was already going, apparently happy with Merlin’s chances of beating Cenred, and Morgana focused on her Magic.

As the Alphas turned to her, ready to fight, Morgana grinned.

The best way to fight fire?

With some more fire.


	17. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're looking for peace, to end this war

Arthur grimaced, kicked away the wolf that was dead, slightly toasty, and definitely one of Cenred’s. There was a Dragon in the sky, screeching overhead and telling the Pack Leader that there were more wolves coming. He looked to the side, to where the five Alphas should be fighting, but Gwaine had gone the moment that he thought Merlin was at risk.

True-mates, he’d never believed it until he saw the way that they responded so perfectly together. Arthur ducked another attack, wondered why wolves were scampering around them rather than properly focusing on an attack. It seemed that the main bulk of wolves were on the other side of the fire, after an unknown foe that he presumed to be either Merlin, or the Dragon causing all this fire.

He moved quickly, his Alphas flanking him, towards the front line of fire. Cenred’s Pack had around double the numbers that he had, burning them to death was giving them a great advantage, but they really needed to find the Alpha.

His plan wasn’t doing too well, there shouldn’t be any fire or wolves, but Arthur was great at improvising.

‘Gwen!’ The wolf came bounding across, terrified and with blood on her muzzle, Arthur quickly scenting her to try and find the bastard that dared to lay a hand against her. A paw against her, he amended.

‘Morgana, they got Morgana!’ Arthur’s blood went cold, panic taking over the reasoning, before Gwaine appeared in the flames. Tinged at the end of his fur, but otherwise alright, and they moved across towards him.

‘You should see this.’

**

Morgana eyed up the wolves, paced back and forth, daring them to come forwards. They lined up along the treeline, cautious of the fire and the golden tint in her eyes, terrified of the creature in the sky. But, more importantly than all of that, they were waiting for a command.

A command that wasn’t going to come, because the cracking sound filled the space, and Morgana watched Cenred’s body slump. Merlin stood over him, eyes fierce, red dripping from his fangs and looking more intimidating than she’d ever seen.

When a Pack-Leader was killed, the one who killed him had automatic control over the Pack, that was written into every instinct a wolf had. Merlin, however, was an Omega. She watched as the wolves studied him, Merlin moving to her side with eyes tinted gold, looking over her to check for injuries.

‘Are you hurt?’ She wasn’t hurt, more shocked, to be honest. This Merlin was the one that she imagined would have been, had Uther not killed the Dragonlord Pack. He would have been a good leader, she could see that in the way he now turned to the wolves waiting to attack.

Aithusa landed, the ground shaking slightly under him as he looked to Merlin, who tilted his head to greet the Dragon. Then, all eyes were back to Cenred’s Pack, waiting for them to do something.

And they did. One by one, dropping down and baring their necks, submitting to the Omega that just killed their Pack leader. Morgana reined back her fire, called it to her side like Merlin had taught her, and studied the wolves that were now underbelly-to the forest floor.

Arthur appeared, golden wolf able to move now that the flames were gone, came straight to her side. She chuckled, allowed him to scent her and check for injuries, before he looked to Cenred, then to Merlin.

This was an issue. A Pack-Leader could evidently not have another Pack-Leader in control of them, and Merlin was currently in that situation. She waited, every muscle in her body urging her to help her friend, but knowing that it was his decision. Merlin deserved to be a Pack-Leader, to have what Uther had stripped from him, and this was his chance.

The Omega turned, dropped to his stomach and offered out his neck to Arthur, a move so simple, yet one that had solidified his status in the Pendragon Pack.

Arthur, though he’d never admit it, was delighted. Rushed forwards to comfort the Omega, Merlin rolling his eyes at the affection, but happy nonetheless. The Pack wolves now belonged to Arthur, by default, and it was probable that he’d just dismiss them, leave them to form their own Pack and scrap amongst themselves.

A success, she thought happily, watching her Pack comfort each other.

**

Merlin scrubbed the last of the ash from his hair, the hot showers doing wonders on his muscles. Each of the cubicles was full, the Pack desperate to scrub the fire from their skin, chatting away as they soaped themselves up and revelled in the fact that they had won.

He was pleased, this was what he’d wanted all along, a place where he could settle, people that he could call friends. He dressed, rubbing a towel through his hair and bumping into Gwaine, who wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him close on instinct. Merlin laughed, letting the Alpha nuzzle into his neck and a quick kiss pressed to his cheek.

‘Smell like pine trees.’ Gwaine grumbled, and Merlin ruffled his hair in amusement.

‘It’ll go back to lavender soon.’ Merlin appeased, the Alpha making a pleased sound, before Arthur appeared.

‘No PDA please, I’ve seen enough horrors today.’ Arthur joked, brushing past them. Merlin blushed, but Gwaine just stuck his tongue out at the Pack Leader, amused.

‘Are we celebrating tonight?’ Gwaine asked, and Arthur looked back over his shoulder.

‘Looks like you already are.’

**

With the forest free of bodies, which Arthur suspected was because of Aithusa, the Pack Leader was free to roam the borders, walking through the forest with a smile on his face. If anybody had told him at the beginning of the year that it would be so simple to get rid of Cenred’s Pack, he would not have believed them.

Nor would he ever have thought that he’d have an Omega in his Pack, one that had gifted them more than they could ever imagine. Not only had he brought them closer together, taught Morgana to control her Magic and helped them with Cenred, but the tunnels had been offered out, resources that Arthur could use to expand and help the Pack stabilise. He owed Merlin a lot, not that he thought he could say the words aloud.

‘Thought I’d find you here.’ The Omega appeared, and Arthur was loathed to admit that he hadn't noticed the approaching wolf.

‘Don’t lie, you can smell us from a mile away.’ Arthur shot back, teasing, and Merlin laughed. He came to stand by his side, looking out through the forest, and nudged his shoulder.

‘You good?’ After everything, Merlin was still concerned for him. He chuckled weakly, met the blue eyes that showed how worried the Omega was for him.

‘I will be. Once we settle the Pack.’ That was as close as he could get, to saying that Merlin was important to the Pendragon Pack, important to him. Merlin seemed to understand, eyes twinkling slightly.

‘How about a Hunt?’ Merlin suggested, and Arthur nodded along. A perfect idea, to celebrate and strengthen ties between the group.

‘If you run by my side.’ Arthur stated.

‘Knew you needed me.’ Merlin teased in a sing-song voice, and Arthur decided that the Pack would do just fine.


	18. New Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the year after the attack, a sort of Epilogue for our Pendragon pack. Thank you all so much for reading, I adored writing every moment of this!!

Gwaine groaned, it was far too early for him to be awake, but it appeared his mate wasn’t in bed. The loss of Merlin made the Alpha actually get out of the bed, looking around their home and then making his way towards the door, grabbing some trousers and tugging them on.

Outside, the sun was shining far too brightly, Spring in full bloom. The Pups were already up, and surprisingly, Merlin wasn’t with them. That narrowed down where he could be, so he walked barefoot across to the Healer’s hut, found Gaius sitting outside and sorting herbs. The man looked up, a smile on his face as soon as he spotted Gwaine.

‘Ah! Gwaine, how’s Merlin?’ Not how is he, the Alpha thought, amused at how the man had taken the Omega under his wing.

‘I’m actually searching for him, have you seen him?’ Gaius’ frown came back, the one that usually only occurred when Gwaine did something wrong. This time, he couldn’t think of anything he’d messed up.

‘No, I haven’t. Have you checked with Arthur?’ That was his next stop, so Gwaine thanked the man and moved on.

The Pendragon house was quite full, Arthur and Gwen and the other Alphas all in the hut, attempting to make the blankets for one of the new pup arrivals due in a couple of weeks.

‘Have any of you seen Merlin?’ All heads rose, concern flashing across their faces.

‘Morgana disappeared earlier, said she needed to do something. But we haven’t seen Merlin.’ Intriguing, what could possibly require the two of them sneaking about? From the looks of it, the others were just as curious, and the group began to head for the door.

**

Morgana was squealing, running around the clearing like a lunatic, and Merlin hid his face yet again. She paused, looked across to him, then proceeded to jump around. This lasted for a good ten minutes, of which Merlin grew more and more amused with her excitement.

‘This is incredible news!’ Merlin was unsure, didn’t know if Gwaine would take it the same way. It had been over a year since he’d joined the Pendragon Pack, and him and Gwaine had been mates for around eight months. The mark on his neck was proof of that, that had been followed by Morgana’s teasing for weeks.

‘I don’t know if Gwaine will feel the same… I tried using Magic but…’

‘But you’re true-mates, and we’ve already concluded that the normal laws of mating don’t apply.’ Merlin should have known his luck would run out, especially with his heat in winter. Morgana, however, seemed quite excited, finally sat down by his side and looked out across the lake.

‘I’m scared.’ He admitted, closed his hands in his lap and looked down.

‘Why?’ She asked, shuffling closer and wrapping an arm around him. Her scent was calming, touch familiar, Magic against his own.

‘Because what if everything goes wrong? Or… or I mess it up? Morgana sighed, tilted his face so that their foreheads were resting together, his watery eyes to her sure ones.

‘You won’t, Merlin. You’re going to be incredible.’ He doubted it, but Morgana’s eyes were firm, and Merlin had to admit, it was hard not to be convinced when she had so much faith.

‘Okay. Okay, I believe you.’ She grinned, doing a victory wiggle where she was sitting, before looking back out across the Lake.

‘You’ve got to tell him.’

‘I will.’ As soon as he worked up the courage to do so.

‘Tell me what?’ Merlin almost fell in the lake, Morgana jumped up, and they were faced with a very confused, very hurt looking Gwaine. The others were behind him, and Morgana was helping Merlin up, before he realised what this had to look like.

‘I…’

‘You’re with Morgana?’ No! How could he even think… He spent time with her, yes. But Morgana wasn’t his Mate, was just his friend, and Gwaine had never got angry before. Oh, the hormones. He wouldn’t realise it, but he was being affected by them, and that made Merlin’s guilt worse.

‘We’re just friends, Gwaine. Don’t think with your knot.’ Morgana snapped, and Gwaine growled, Merlin stepping between them. It was the wrong thing to do, Gwaine’s eyes flashed with hurt.

‘You’re trust her, over me? With what? Have I lost your trust?’ Merlin had only seen Gwaine cry a handful of times, but his eyes were filled with tears now, and Merlin felt the same.

‘No, of course not!’ Merlin protested, Morgana whispering that he needed to stay calm, that stress wasn’t good.

‘I see how it is.’ Gwaine’s head dropped, and Merlin couldn’t stop the words even if he wanted to.

‘I’m pregnant.’

**

As a Pup, Merlin had been taught by his Mother how he was special. That an Omega could always bear children, even if they were a male in form. It was a rarity, and they often didn’t conceive, but she still warned him of such a thing. Merlin, for his part, was confused. No other gender possessed such a thing, a female Alpha would bear children to a male Beta, yet he was the oddity.

Freya had told him that was okay, that because he could both bear and make children, she would carry them. That, should he ever desire to carry children of his own, she would find a suitable partner that she would let mate him. He’d been disgusted, as a child the thought was gross, he ran around growling at everyone for days.

Then came the Pendragon Pack, and his true Mate, Merlin more than aware that it was a possibility. Gwaine was surprised at his anatomy, apparently his knowledge of other Omegas was not in an intimate way, and the Alpha spent a lot of time working out the… fine details. Merlin had confided in Gaius, who had suggested a tonic to prevent conception.

Gwaine had never presumed that he could bear children. Or maybe he had, and just thought Merlin would bring it up. The spell that Merlin weaved had obviously not been strong enough, and after his last heat, he realised that something wasn’t right.

His smell started to change, and he had to wash almost every day to hide it. His temper snapped quicker, his Magic bloomed in strength, and he grew more specific on which blankets Gwaine could sleep on when he went into his nest.

**

The silence was the worst part, Gwaine’s mouth dropping open, and Merlin wrapping an arm around his stomach protectively, taking a big step back. If this went wrong, he’d bolt. He didn’t know where he’d go, but he would find somewhere, couldn’t do anything else.

‘We’ll be going.’ Morgana stated loudly, shooting a pointed look at her brother, who startled and left the clearing. One last smile from his friend, and he was alone with his mate. Who still hadn't spoken about it.

‘I tried a spell and a tonic from Gaius but it obviously didn’t work and I think it was my heat but I can go if you want and…’ He was silenced by Gwaine’s growl, followed by lips against his, and two hands going straight to his stomach. Cradling it, touching it like it was the strangest thing, yet he couldn’t keep his hands from it.

‘My Mate.’ Gwaine purred, with that Alpha-tone that never failed to make Merlin swoon.

‘Our Pup.’

Apparently, it was that simple.


End file.
